Drabbles
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: <html><head></head>Drabbles from russian drabble fest. All genres. TBC. Драбблы с одного русского драббл-феста. Жанры разные. Продолжение следует.</html>
1. Тур 1

Т1-46 Рыцари/Мерлин пришла весна, пора любви, и рыцари решили попытать свое счастье №1

Слов - 345

Единственное, о чём мечтал сейчас Мерлин, это доползти до своей кровати и рухнуть в неё. И не приведи боги, чтобы та сволочь, которая уже неделю заваливает его постель ромашками... которые к вечеру вянут... и убирать это сено изо всех углов после трудового дня - то ещё удовольствие. Мало ему Артура, который находит всё новые и новые дела, словно стараясь задержать слугу рядом подольше. Сегодня сэр Пелинор попросил помочь с упряжью. Помочь. Мерлин сам всё делал, а этот только стоял рядом, пыхтел, выпячивал грудь, покручивал усы и как-то странно поглядывал. А сэр Борс, пожилой уже человек, по сто раз на дню расспрашивал про разные болячки, примочки и корешки, уважительно кивая, словно не Мерлин ему отвечал, а сам Гаюс. Юноша пожаловался на жизнь сэру Овейну, а тот хлопнул его по плечу дружески, так что маг пол-конюшни пролетел. И врезался в сэра Годфри. Тот принялся щипаться и тыкать пальцем куда попало, приговаривая:

- Какой ты тощий, кожа да кости! Пошли вечером в таверну, я тебя подкормлю!

- Гавейн, - спросил Мерлин, вырвавшись на воздух и столкнувшись с другом, - весь замок сошёл с ума или только рыцари? Что случилось?

- Весна, - протянул Гавейн. - Пора любви. Смотри, какой закат. Алый, как твои...

- Гавейн! - гневно окликнул как-то уж слишком приблизившегося к Мерлину рыцаря сэр Гирейн, словно из-под земли вырастая. - Куда ты лезешь? Мы же договорились, он сам должен выбрать! Дай и другим попытать счастья!

Волшебник покраснел и рванул прочь.

- Мерлин! - строго сказал Артур. - Где ты шляешься? Я тебе кое-что приготовил!

Слуга со стоном оглядел кучу грязной одежды, нечищеные доспехи и, на десерт, сапоги, к подошве которых пристали пудовые комья засохшей глины. Да, прав он был, что убрал "сено" с кровати до визита к принцу. «Ничего, я ещё выслежу этого мерзавца, - думал Мерлин, отковыривая от подошвы окаменевшую грязь вперемешку с перепутанными стеблями. - Рыцарь он или не рыцарь, мало не покажется». Очередной кусок отвалился, и придавленная ромашка взглянула на мага с немым укором. Юноша осторожно, через зеркало, покосился на Артура, и чуть не выронил сапог. Так на Мерлина ещё никто не смотрел.

Т1-53 Мерлин|Гвен|Рыцари Круглого Стола. Играть в карты на раздевание. "Ну же, Мерлин, снимай платок!"

Слов - 89

- Мерлин, - начинает Элиан, пытается продолжить, но вместо этого хрюкает, взвизгивает, и только потом продолжает: - Снимай…

Элиан выиграл этот кон, а Мерлину сегодня отчего-то ужасно не везёт. Вообще-то присутствие принца всех смущает, но слуга-то, который вечно при нём, должен как-то привыкнуть? Пять минут назад Элиан сам потешался над Гавейном, выбравшим правый сапог, а теперь медлит под тяжёлым взглядом Артура. Гвен осторожно наступает ему на ногу под столом.

- Снимай… э-э-э… платок, - отводя глаза, выдавливает брат будущей королевы, и по шумному сопению принца понимает, что всё-таки ошибся.

Т1-20 Гвен|(/)ее мужчины. Размышлять, сравнивать, выбирать лучшего. Н!

Слов - 116

Гвен, конечно, очень благодарна Гаюсу, который сделал её тем, что она есть сейчас. Пожалел осиротевшую девочку, нашёл ей место при дворе. Научил всему. Какой, казалось бы, интерес такому человеку в неумелом, неопытном подростке?

Но теперь, перешагнув определённый рубеж, она решила, что придворному врачу пора остаться лишь тёплым воспоминанием. Гвен чувствовала, что сегодня сама может выбирать. И есть из кого. Только как же трудно решиться!

Вот если бы нашёлся мужчина, честный и верный, как Ланселот, добрый и понимающий, как Мерлин, заботливый и надёжный, как Артур, ласковый и страстный, как Гавейн, опытный и мудрый, как Гаюс (да, Гаюс, а что?)…

Да, наверно, всё-таки Артур, у него есть дополнительный плюс, он, как-никак, будущий король. Но, с другой стороны, конкуренция…


	2. Тур 2

Т2-17 Артур|Мерлин. Артур признается Мерлину в любви и получает отказ. «Я отдам за тебя жизнь, но не требуй еще и мое сердце». NH! Не AU №3

Слов - 176, спойлеры на 2.09

Который день Мерлин сам не свой, замечает Артур. Скорее всего потому, что превращение прелестной девушки в кровавого бастета не для таких слабонервных. Слуга, до крови закусив губу, отчаянно трёт сапог. Принц, наплевав на условности, садится рядом с ним на пол, обнимает за плечи, ерошит волосы. В какой-то момент рука движется иначе, пальцы медленно зарываются в тёмные пряди, слегка царапают нежную кожу шеи, обводят линию челюсти. Артур понимает, что увлёкся и немного перешёл границы дружеского утешения. Но он принц, и не сомневается, что полные любви и обожания подданные готовы ради него на всё. Только Мерлин – это же Мерлин.

Он замирает, лицо становится ещё бледнее, чем обычно.

- Я отдам за тебя жизнь, но не требуй ещё и моё сердце.

И такая тоска в синих глазах, что даже Артур понимает: с этим самым сердцем неладно.

Может быть, для кого-то разбитое сердце Мерлина представляется невеликой ценностью. Однако Артур обратил внимание на слугу не из минутной прихоти. Он готов применить все выученные стратегические и тактические приёмы, хотя и не знает, что взятие этой крепости – первый шаг на пути завоевания Альбиона.

Т2-26 Артур/(|)Мерлин. После известия что Мерлин - маг Артур стесняется ему что-то приказать в первый раз. Можно Н! №2

Слов - 277

«Нет, ну как же… - думал Артур. – Как он его! Если бы он его не шарахнул, оно бы меня точно сожрало, а так раз - и только пепел кружится. Магия. Всегда хотел посмотреть на настоящую магию, - он ещё раз обвёл взглядом нескладную фигуру слуги, удивляясь, как такой дар достался такому балбесу. – А ведь я проголодался. И сапоги не чищены. Вон посреди комнаты валяются, прямо поверх моей любимой рубашки».

- Мерлин, - начал он, прокашлявшись. Мерлин с независимым видом переминался с ноги на ногу и смотрел в окно.

«Как обычно. Как будто не он вчера заклинаньями швырялся. Вот беда-то, может, как раз это для него и обычно? А сапоги… Нет, сапоги – это как-то мелко. Вот бы замок ещё один, или парочку, а то южная граница не прикрыта. Тьфу, да ведь граница-то скоро сдвинется. Ведь с такой силищей теперь можно двинуть хоть на Цендреда, хоть на Байярда. Я впереди на белом коне, сдавайтесь, ах, не собираетесь сдаваться, и тогда я киваю Мерлину. Пока мы с Байярдом бьёмся один на один, как положено благородным воинам, полвойска уже нету. Я пронзю… пронжу… тьфу! заколю его мечом, а другие полвойска сдадутся. И Цендред… Цендред сам на коленях приползёт, умолять будет, чтобы взяли его земли. И вот мы вернёмся с победой в Камелот, отец наконец похвалит меня, а Мерлина… Мерлина… Мерлина прикажет сжечь, потому что этот идиот заигрался в великих магов и забыл, что в Камелоте от магии никакого толку, только беда одна».

- Мерлин, идиот! – Артур даже ударил кулаком по колену с досады. – Как ты умудряешься быть таким бесполезным?

Мерлин вздохнул и направился к сапогам. За эти годы он так хорошо изучил своего принца, что тому необязательно было выражать приказы словами.

Т2-23 Артур/(|)Мерлин. "Так, Мерлин, я этого не видел" А-, можно Н! №2

Слов - 83

Этот пузырёк? Или этот? Моргана вот-вот должна была вернуться с прогулки, а где она прячет присланное Моргаузой зелье, Мерлин так и не нашёл. Он открыл очередную баночку, из синего стекла, с расписной крышкой, провёл по поверхности содержимого и поднёс измазанный палец к носу. Пахло незнакомыми травами. Кажется, вот оно. Маг приоткрыл рот, чтобы осторожно попробовать средство на вкус, и тут тяжёлая рука легла на его плечо.

- Так, Мерлин, я этого не видел. Поставь блеск для губ на место и отправляйся чистить конюшню.

Т2-63 Мерлин/Моргана. Борьба с искушением.

Слов – 310

У слуг не бывает лиц, они замирают, опустив глаза, и стараются стать как можно незаметнее, когда кто-то из господ входит в комнату. У слуг не бывает желаний, они существуют, чтобы исполнять приказы. Капризы. Прихоти. Но и у прихотей есть границы. «Жена да прилепится к мужу своему». Любовь к слуге ставит леди Моргану вровень с кухонными замарашками.

У слуги не должно быть лица, такого красивого лица, высоких скул, по которым хочется провести, алых губ, которые хочется попробовать на вкус. У него не должно быть таких тонких длинных пальцев, при виде которых бросает в жар – Моргане хочется, чтобы они прикасались к ней… везде… при этой мысли перехватывает дыхание. У слуги не должно быть такого тёплого голоса, от которого всё тело начинает сладко вибрировать, острый пульс начинает биться у горла и там, в самом тёплом и потаённом месте. У слуги не должно быть головокружительного запаха, мужского запаха, надёжного, успокаивающего, зовущего податься вперёд, чтобы вдохнуть, ощутить его сильнее, на одежде, на коже. Любовь к слуге делает воспитанницу короля просто женщиной.

У слуги не должно быть такого открытого взгляда ясно-синих глаз. С одинаковым бесстрашием смотрящих на кошку и на короля. У слуги не должно быть желаний, столь ясно читающихся во взгляде. Моргана вдруг осознаёт, что Мерлин догадывается о её чувствах, и мужественно пойдёт ей на встречу, со спокойной готовностью взять на себя ответственность за них обоих.

А она? Простоволосая, босая, в одной сорочке под лёгкой меховой накидкой, что она делает среди ночи в комнатах человека, которому их связь грозит куда большими неприятностями? Жар ходит волнами, только ледяные прикосновения каменного пола вырывают из сладкого забытья, не дают окончательно потерять рассудок. Рассудок издевается над ней: «А ты знаешь, что с ним сделает Утер? А стоит ли он всего того, что ты можешь потерять? И о чём ты беспокоишься больше?» Голоса нет, нет голоса, пока она не решается, не решает, что сказать:

- Мерлин… мне кажется… мои сны…

Т2-64 Мерлин | Ланселот, можно арлин фоном "Почему ты хочешь отступиться от нее?" А-. Можно Н!

Слов - 172

- А если случится, что друг влюблё-ё-ён, а я на его-о-о пути-и-и… - у Ланселота приятный баритон, и поёт он довольно сносно, хотя и пьян в дугу. Пение прерывается неожиданным всхлипом.

- Ну и зараза эта Гвен, всех довела, - брякает Мерлин, который ничуть не в лучшем состоянии. Чёртов Ланселот. Чёртово врождённое благородство. Это ж сколько крови у него надо выпить, чтобы такого положительного парня к бутылке потянуло?

- Не смей так… ик… говорить про девушку, которую я люблю! – горячо возмущается Ланселот.

- Я тоже её люблю, - Мерлин прищуривает один глаз, - хотя она и корыстная стерва… Слу-у-ушай, а почему ты, - длинный палец утыкается Ланселоту в грудь, - хочешь отступиться от неё? Забирай! Гвен! С-с-себе! Всем так спокойней будет.

- Ик? – возмущению Ланселота нет предела. – Он же мой друг.

- Вот именно. В-в-вот пусть и ус… уст… усту-у… пит тебе девушку, а себе найдёт… кого-нибудь получше.

- А я? – Ланселот неожиданно становится печален. – Я не найду себе кого-нибудь получше?

- Кто-нибудь получше навеки принадлежит Артуру, - почти неслышно бормочет Мерлин.

Т2-13 Артур/Мерлин, "Да будь проклят тот день, когда я согласился на идею с троном!" H+ №2

Слов - 141

Мерсийский посол сердит. Он не может понять, что происходит с королём, по какой причине тот ведёт себя так оскорбительно. То и дело смотрит в сторону, фыркает, потряхивает головой, задумывается о чём-то своём, переспрашивает, но словно не слушает снова, ёрзает на алой бархатной подушке, обводит пальцами резную ручку трона… Не лучше и Придворный маг. Ему не стоится и не сидится, губы то и дело расползаются в глупой улыбке, а щёки заливает румянец. Когда волшебник в задумчивости опускается на ручку трона и, словно опомнившись, подскакивает, оба, и советник, и король, становятся просто малиновыми. Вряд ли верительные грамоты так смешны, а содержание договора о мире столь непристойно.

Наконец время приёма истекает, недовольный посол удаляется. Король жестом подзывает Придворного мага, и когда тощая фигура сгибается пополам, шепчет в подставленное ухо:

- Да будь проклят тот день, когда я согласился на идею с троном!

Мерлин прыскает.

Т2-20 Артур/Мерлин. «Мы, кажется, уже где-то встречались.» А-, AU. №2

Слов - 164

Артур торопится к бизнес-центру, не смотрит по сторонам: отец не любит ждать. Уверенно шагает на белоснежный кафель холла и приземляется на пятую точку прямо возле таблички «Осторожно, скользкий пол». Грязная вода из перевёрнутого ведра, слава богу, брызнула в другую сторону.

- Ну вот, опять мыть, - печально раздаётся с высоты. Тощий парень с растрёпанными волосами, удивительно смахивающий, с точки зрения Пендрагона, на ту швабру, что держит в руках, протягивает ему руку. Вода стекает с его мокрых брюк и собирается в маленькую лужицу рядом с кроссовками.

- Это твоя работа, приятель, - игнорируя руку, Артур встаёт и отряхивается.

- Не будь такой задницей.

Пендрагон озадаченно поднимает глаза и замирает.

- Мы, кажется, уже где-то встречались? – выражает общий для обоих вопрос черноволосый уборщик.

- Оксфорд?

- Академия комедии и драмы?

- «Максим»?

- Центральная библиотека?

- Ипподром?

- Волонтёры без границ?

- Фитнесс «24/7»?

- Биржа труда?

- Да что за разница, в сущности, - решительно прекращает бессмысленные выяснения Пендрагон. – Давай лучше подумаем, где встретимся ещё.

Т2-28 Артур\Мерлин. Реинкарнация. Мальчики знакомятся, но не помнят друг друга. После гибели Мерлина (оттолкнул Артура, но сам не успел), Артуру начинают сниться сны о Камелоте. А+ №2

Слов - 339

Артур презрительно смотрит на пузырёк с тёмно-синей жидкостью. Микстура Гаюса бесполезна. Вчера ему опять снился тот парень. Господи, да он этого Мерлина в первый раз в жизни видел! И в последний.

Артур тогда неприлично уставился на смешные уши прохожего, и сперва подумал, что именно за это метким ударом был отправлен в полёт. Но когда несколько мгновений спустя в сантиметрах от него пронёсся грязный борт тентованной фуры, понял, что незнакомец спас ему жизнь. А сколько мог бы ещё спасти? Мерлин заканчивал мединститут, у них в семье все были врачами, и его отец, и дядя…

Семейный врач Пендрагонов как всегда корректен, и не угадаешь, винит ли он Артура в смерти племянника, винит ли себя, что назначил встречу именно в тот день. Автопоезд, теперь Артур знает, как называется фура с прицепом, от ушастого парня мало что осталось. Как эти две неуправляемых торпеды оказались в их фешенебельном районе? Женщина за рулём – да кто её туда пустил?

И сны. Гаюс всё списывает на последствия шока. Но разве это не должны быть кошмары? Грузовики, рассерженный покойник, ужасные монстры, в конце концов? Так оно и есть, за исключением грузовиков, только вот сражения с чудовищами заставляют кровь Артура радостно бурлить, а Мерлин во сне абсолютно счастлив, потому что… с Артуром всё хорошо?

Утер утверждал, что Артур здоров, как бык, и хватит ему дурака валять. Гаюс, напротив, прописал ему успокоительные и постельный режим. Гвеневра, невеста младшего Пендрагона, бросила всё, примчалась к нему, ночами дежурит у постели «больного», несмотря на все протесты. Вдруг ночью случится что-то непоправимое? Эти сны…

Кони мягко ступают по неправдоподобно зелёной траве, стряхивая жемчужную росу. Артур и Мерлин едут бок-о-бок. Один в короне, другой в венке из ярких осенних листьев. Мерлин улыбается, глядя на светлеющее небо, на облетевший лес, на Артура. Особенно – на Артура. Артур напустил на себя строгий вид, но на самом деле он боится, что сердце разорвётся от пронзительной нежности. Ему хочется ехать и ехать в утренних сумерках по осеннему полю рядом с Мерлином, бесконечно ехать к белому замку на высоком холме, над которым парит золотой дракон. И Артуру совсем не хочется просыпаться.

Т2-31 Артур/Мерлин, Артур несет Мерлина на руках, оба говорят что этим недовольны. Можно Н! №3

Слов - 97

- Ах вот как? – притворно хмурится Мерлин. – Вчера ты меня будущей королевой называл, на руках носить обещал, а сегодня заставляешь тащить всё это, хотя по твоей вине я шагу, не ойкнув, сделать не могу!

Артур рычит сквозь зубы, хватает «всё это» - сумку с припасами для их «маленького пикника» - и забрасывает на плечо. А через другое плечо перекидывает брыкающегося Мерлина.

- Добро пожаловать в Камелот, принцесса-невеста!

- Пусти, медведь, варвар, людей так не носят!

- На магическую нечисть это не распространяется! – Артур снова низко рычит и кусает волшебника за тощую задницу, как раз в пределах досягаемости.

(посвящается сериям 1.04 и 3.07, где Артур носит людей как раз таким способом)

Т2-2 Артур|Мерлин, AU, блага цивилизации. H+ №3

Слов-80

Мерлин не доверял всем этим новомодным штучкам, которые, казалось бы, должны были облегчить ему жизнь, но…

По приказу Утера в замке провели водопровод, и в первый же день горячей воды не хватило всем желающим. Во второй служанка леди Эсмеральды забыла прикрыть кран, из-за чего сильно пострадали покои леди Далии и волосы леди Эсмеральды. А на пятый день стражники доложили, что уровень запасов воды упал до опасной отметки.

Нет уж, думал Мерлин, колдуя над ванной для принца, по старинке, оно надёжней.

Т2-11 Артур|Мерлин, учиться рисовать. "Кто тебе сказал, что ты умеешь?" №2

Слов – 163. По мотивам квеста №9

Как-то в Камелот, чтобы изобразить королевскую семью, завернул именитый живописец. Такой именитый, что даже принцу не зазорно было взять у него пару уроков. Но Артуру, чтобы освоить новое дело, непременно требовался дух соперничества, поэтому Мерлину тоже выдали бумагу и кисточку. Тем более, что слуга заявил, что и так умеет. Чтобы проверить способности новых учеников, живописец предложил им нарисовать кого-нибудь.

- Ха, Мерлин ты это ногами рисовал? Кто тебе сказал, что ты умеешь?– потешался принц, тыкая в рисунок слуги и театрально хватаясь руками за живот. – Моргана здесь совсем на себя не похожа! Улыбку и зубы ты вроде верно изобразил, но волосы у неё темнее. И почему она стоит на четвереньках? Ты когда-нибудь видел её на четвереньках? А это? Разве шлейф от платья так рисуют? Да у тебя же получился просто какой-то хвост!

Мерлин не стал рассказывать, где он видел Моргану на четвереньках, тогда бы пришлось сознаться ещё много в чём. Поэтому сказал правду:

- Это был вильдерен, сир. Неудивительно, что твоя Моргауза больше похожа на человека.

Артур покраснел.

- Это Гвен.

- Но…

- Я – художник, я так вижу.

Т2-19 Артур|Мерлин|народ Камелота, перепутать Мерлина в мантии с женщиной, "Боже, храни королеву!" №3

Слов – 228

- Едут! Едут! – заорал дозорный с крыши старостиного дома. С утра он сидел там, вооружённый подзорной трубой и, для надёжности, очками. – Скоро будут!

Молодой король основательно инспектировал доставшиеся от отца владения. Добрался и до их глухого угла. Староста, знавший за собой кое-какие грешки, побаивался королевского гнева, а ещё больше – проклятого королевского колдуна. Сам-то Артур в основном интересовался войной и охотой, а этот лез в каждую щель без мыла. Одни говорили, что у Мерлина глаз дурной, другие – что он просто «подарочков» не принимает. Поэтому староста хотел с самого начала расположить Артура к себе.

Все заметались, заохали.

- Как расположение духа короля? – спросил староста дозорного.

Тот потёр покрасневшие глаза и ответил:

- Я думаю, хорошее. Амурное.

У старосты глаза полезли на лоб.

- Что ты мелешь, дурень?

- Да чтоб мне провалиться на этом месте! – дозорный плюнул под ноги. – Они с королевой от рыцарей поотстали, король её приобнял, да в уста сладкие целует…

- Какой ещё королевой?

- Обыкновенной. В красном платье. И волосы чёрные, - это всё, что дозорный смог разглядеть в трубу, даже при помощи очков.

- А колдуна не видать?

Дозорный помотал головой.

- Только их величества и рыцари.

- Долгих лет королю и его супруге! – дружно заорали селяне по знаку старосты. – Славься, великий король! Боже, храни королеву!

Процессия приблизилась. Три хохочущих рыцаря, очень, очень сердитый король и пунцовый от смущения юноша в красной робе.

Староста брякнулся в обморок.

Т2-62 Мерлин. "Я колдую под его носом четвёртый год, а он ещё не догадался. Боже, спаси Альбион!" №2

Слов – 91

- А я уверен, что мои рыцари способны очистить леса от магических монстров. Мы начнём планомерное…

- И как ты себе это представляешь? – в запале кричит Мерлин. – Да если бы не моя магия…

- Магия? – удивлённо поднимает брови король-реформатор.

- Магия! – передразнивает его волшебник и всплёскивает руками. – Я колдую под его носом четвёртый год, а он ещё не догадался. Боже, спаси Альбион!

– Мерлин, ты принимал сегодня микстуру против умственного расстройства? – и после того, как светящийся шар голубого цвета выплывает на середину комнаты: - У тебя не осталось ещё немного? Для меня?


	3. Тур 3

Т3-74 Утер|Артур. До Утера и Артура доходят слухи, что Камелот, к ужасу правителей других государств, охраняет очень сильный волшебник.

- Может быть, он просто подкуплен? – пожал плечами Артур.

- Но до сих пор этот человек ни разу не лгал нам, - брови Утера сердито сошлись.

- Поверить не могу, - Артур, к раздражению отца, практически смеялся. – Чтобы защищать Камелот с помощью магии, надо быть полным идиотом. Мерлин! Где ты витаешь?

Мерлин понял, что вино уже льётся через край королевского кубка, подступая к секретному донесению, «ловко» выдернул ценную бумагу, по дороге своротив кубок и тем испортив сразу разложенную на столе карту Мерсии, новую рубашку короля и свой вечер.

- Марш в колодки! – рявкнул Артур, пока отец не придумал чего похуже. – Редкостный идиот. Так что там с этим колдуном?

Т3-6 dark!Лион/Артур или dark!Лион/Мерлин. Лион переходит на сторону Морганы – имея власть и силу, он сможет получить того кто ему нужен

- Ты получил, что хотел, - в голосе Морганы ни намёка на вопрос.

Мордред глядит насмешливо – теперь дорога на Камелот открыта.

- Да, миледи, - Леон кивает. Его награда – живое подтверждение тому, как опасно не соглашаться с этой женщиной. – Идём…

Язык нее поворачивается назвать человека, плетущегося позади, Мерлином. Всё, что осталось, - телесная оболочка, ещё тоньше, прозрачней и прекрасней, чем прежде, но глаза погасли, улыбка увяла, ушло всё то, что делало Мерлина – Мерлином.

И всё равно Леон не может от него отказаться. Он бежит, бежит отовсюду, забивается в глушь со своей добычей, как дикий зверь. Впервые Мерлин не язвит, не ускользает под благовидным предлогом, он мягок и податлив в руках нового господина. Леон прикасается к белой-белой прохладной коже, приникает к долгожданным губам, пальцы проникают в тёплые глубины тела – такого открытого, беззащитного… и совершенно равнодушного. Утолив первый голод, Леон пытается расшевелить новую игрушку, быть ласковым, насмешливым, грубым – всё бесполезно. В один не самый прекрасный день бывший придворный маг с равнодушным видом теряет сознание, а придя в себя, даже не пытается залечить нанесённые хозяином повреждения.

- Всё! – кричит, сорвавшись, Леон. – Проваливай!

Мерлин вцепляется в его брыкающуюся ногу побелевшими пальцами.

- Убирайся к своему Артуру!

Имя обжигает заговорённого волшебника, словно удар хлыста, на миг он разжимает руки, глаза обретают прежний цвет и наполняются влагой. Артур – единственный, кто может снять заклятье, вспоминает Леон.

Они несутся в Камлан – там, по слухам, ставка Великого Короля. Артур кинулся спасать друга, очертив голову. Бесплотная тень за спиной Леона вздрагивает при каждом его упоминании. Леон погоняет лошадь, словно за ним гонятся все демоны ада, и на закате влетает в подозрительно пустой лагерь. Зато ближайшее поле черно от людей, повинуясь заунывному звуку трубы, все разом обнажают головы. И вспыхивает огонь.

Леон тащит Мерлина через толпу как козу на верёвке. Их узнают, их пропускают, позади нарастает шёпот.

Когда они достигают костра, пламя уже достаточно высоко, но сквозь него ещё можно различить знакомую фигуру, корону и меч.

- Артур! – ахает Мерлин.

И шагает в огонь.

Т3-56 Мерлин. Мерлина в очередной раз обвиняют в колдовстве. "Мы нашли у тебя магическую книгу!" - "Блин. Кажется, меня опять подставили. Интересно, сколько еще в Камелоте не уничтоженных книг такого содержания. И когда уже стража найдет мою, чтобы обвинение было хотя бы оправдано?" №2

- Эй! – рука стражника опускается на моё плечо. Я стою, никого не трогаю. Перетираю в ступке сушёную белену для какой-то настойки, которую сегодня Гаюс обещал показать. Они проводят очередной обыск. У всех своя работа, и она ждать не будет.

- Мы нашли у тебя магическую книгу!

Блин. Кажется, меня опять подставили. Интересно, сколько еще в Камелоте не уничтоженных книг такого содержания. И когда уже стража найдет мою, чтобы обвинение было хотя бы оправдано? Кстати, я бы с удовольствием почитал… Уфф, пронесло.

- Молодец, - говорю, - король тебе спасибо скажет. Мы её обыскались.

Стражник застывает в недоумении.

- А… эта… в подземелье пошли, господин врач.

Я не выдерживаю и прыскаю. Парень, видно, совсем недавно из деревни.

- Я не господин, - говорю, - и ещё не врач. И книга эта… о боги, да из вас хоть кто-нибудь читать умеет?

Т3-5 dark!Артур/Мерлин. "Ты боишься огня, Мерлин?" №3

Вечер, поленья трещат в очаге, вьюга воет за стеной, я перестилаю постель, он что-то пишет за столом. Вдруг он поворачивается ко мне, и в глазах мерцает пламя костров, затопивших Альбион. Его Альбион.

- Ты боишься огня, Мерлин?

- Боюсь, - отвечаю я. Мы давно понимаем друг друга с полуслова.

- Смерть в огне ужасна?

- Да, - киваю я, подбрасывая полено в камин. Так лица не видно.

- Ну почему же они ведут себя, как глупые мотыльки?

О, я мог бы многое рассказать. Как просыпаешься на рассвете, магия поёт и разливается теплом под кожей, протягивает золотые нити ко всему сущему в этом мире, пульсирует, бьётся, живёт… Магия, которую мы не выбирали, она выбрала нас.

Я молчу. Поправляю кочергой угли, которые и так в порядке. Подбираю с полу разбросанные вещи. Главное – не поворачиваться лицом. Это опасный разговор.

- Ты прав, Мерлин, они нелюди, - Артур вздыхает и потягивается. – Леон захватил несколько магических книг в последнем рейде. Ты просто обязан их изучить, врага всегда полезно знать как себя самого. Можешь начать прямо здесь, я хочу, чтобы ты остался ещё на пару часов. В твоём присутствии удивительно спокойно работается…

Т3-3 dark!Артур/dark!Мерлин "Все должно было быть совсем не так"

Интересно, драконы умеют хвататься за голову? Во всяком случае, по тону голоса в моей голове ясно, что Килгарра близок к этому.

- Всё должно было быть совсем не так!

Как-то он в последнем бою вяло нападал на противника, без огонька. Взбадриваю негодника зарядом магии, от которого огромная ящерица свивается в кольцо. Теперь нам для этого даже необязательно видеться, способности Повелителя драконов с годами прогрессируют.

Артур впивается в мои губы.

- Сегодняшняя битва была прекрасна. Они были готовы сдаться без боя, но я никогда не откажусь полюбоваться на тебя, - он берёт мои пальцы в шершавую от меча ладонь и проводит ими по старому шраму на шее. Король знает – я без ума от шрамов. И от боя. И от него.

Гвен подливает нам вина, не поднимая глаз. Гарантия шаткого перемирия с Морганой. Служанка, которая не проболтается. Отличная марионетка на роль королевы.

Тёмная капля стекает с уголка губ Артура, пытается убежать за воротник, но я подхватываю её языком. Завтра король устроит специально для меня представление с пленными, которым предложит получить в бою свободу или смерть.

- Помнишь Мордреда? – спрашивает он с улыбкой. – Что за ирония…

О, я помню, и если бы мой король не помянул мальчишку в разговоре, тот не дожил бы до утра, уж я бы позаботился. Мордред слишком опасен. Но ещё опаснее отнимать добычу хищника.

Т3-13 Артур/dark!Мерлин "И почему меня не встречают?"

- Мост, мост!

Несколько дюжих стражников вцепляются в лебёдку, но тяжёлая цепь раскручивается сама собой. Решётка из прутьев толщиной в руку просто испаряется.

На мосту показывается человек, которого сожгли у всех на глазах, и стражники в панике разбегаются. Рыцари занимают оборону во дворе внутреннего замка. Но маг там так и не появляется. В какой-то момент они слышат, как наверху с грохотом падают двери тронного зала.

Колдуна, подобравшегося слишком близко к Пендрагонам, раскрыли случайно. Артур лично изловил его и сам отвёл на костёр.

Мерлин бестрепетно проходит по обломкам дверей, останавливается перед троном. Взмахивает рукой, и виночерпий с кубком и кувшином подлетает, нелепо перебирая ногами, словно его тянут за грудки.

- За встречу! – бывший слуга салютует королевскому семейству кубком. – Где всеобщее ликование? Почему меня никто не встречает?

Т3-61 Мерлин/Гавейн. "Я теперь рыцарь, а ты придворный маг. Теперь мы можем позволить себе все!" №3

- Мерлин, я теперь рыцарь, а ты придворный маг. Мы можем позволить себе всё! – Гавейн хлопнул волшебника по плечу. – Ты о чём вообще думаешь?

- Пытаюсь понять, что мне дороже, казна Камелота или твоя печень.

- ?

- Дело в том, что колодец с мёдом мне под силу…

Т3-19 Артур|Мерлин. "Ты явно что-то скрываешь от меня..."

- Мерлин! Ты явно что-то скрываешь от меня! – произнёс Артур, надвигаясь на слугу.

- Разве от тебя что-то скроешь, сир? – Мерлин захлопал глазами, чёрные ресницы на фоне фарфорово-белой кожи были поразительно действенны.

А тем временем ногой задвинул под кровать сапог, вокруг которого плясали щётки.

Т3-4 dark!Артур/Мерлин. "Если ты не можешь принадлежать мне, то не будешь принадлежать никому!" №2

Артур спокоен с виду, но Мерлин слишком хорошо его знает. От мага не укрылось, как раздуваются ноздри, как едва заметно подёргиваются кончики пальцев.

- Что ж. Если ты не можешь принадлежать мне, то не будешь принадлежать никому. Добро пожаловать на костёр, хоть завтра.

Мерлин стоит неестественно прямо, ещё бледнее, чем обычно. Губы дёргаются, руки совершают незаконченные движения, словно он хочет что-то сказать, но обрывает себя на полуслове, полужесте.

Артур заполняет крупным, размашистым почерком очередной лист и снова поднимает глаза на слугу.

- Ступай в кровать и подготовь себя, - приказывает он. Мерлин издаёт беспомощный вздох. – И да, Мерлин, бойся мне разонравиться. Я не передариваю тех, кто принадлежит мне.

Т3-18 Артур|Мерлин. "Овсянка, сэр" Н! №2

- Овсянка, сэр. По рецепту моей мамы.

Т3-36 Артур/Мерлин. Взгляд в очередной кристалл, показывающий будущее. «Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! Я не хочу себе такую сексуальную жизнь!» Н! №2

- Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! Я не хочу себе такую сексуальную жизнь! – Мерлин шарахнул кристалл об пол. Тот рассыпался на множество частей. Теперь каждый из них показывал фрагменты будущего, один похабней другого.

Рыцари за круглым столом разыгрывали свою очередь.

Артур методично наматывал на смутно знакомые запястья колючую верёвку.

Гвен в тяжёлой короне на тёмных кудрях присосалась к Мерлину, в то время как Артур…

Моргана, подросший Мордред и давно по всем признакам покойная Нимуэ оплетали тощее тело магией, заставляя его корчиться от стыда и наслаждения.

Из одного осколка даже ухмылялся, пошло облизываясь, Дракон. Какое там «даже»! Дракон ещё был более-менее привычной тварью…

Кончик чешуйчатого хвоста пощекотал мага за ухом. Что это? Будущее начинает сбываться?

- Успокойся, юный волшебник, есть часть будущего, которая сбывается без нашего участия.

- Как это? – затряс головой Мерлин.

- Слэшные фанфики… - протянул Дракон, любивший говорить загадками.

Т3-15 Артур/Гвен, Артур/Мерлин. Артур целует Гвен и говорит: "Это моя невеста" №2

- Хочешь побыть королевой? – горько усмехается Мерлин. Его выбрали посажённым отцом на свадьбе Артура, ему вести невесту к жениху. – Не боишься, что цена окажется слишком высокой? Попранная любовь? Потерянная жизнь? Ты ведь любишь Ланселота.

- Не говори мне о нём. Я его презираю. Он трус. Он отказался от меня. Как и ты в своё время. Не думаю, что Артур стал бы кого-то из вас преследовать из ревности.

Они минуют оплетённую цветами арку, идут по длинной, длинной красной дорожке, усыпанной лепестками роз. Они ступают медленно и торжественно, широко улыбаясь нарядной толпе. Шум вокруг такой, что беседа слышна только им двоим.

- Не знаю, что там с Ланселотом, - не роняя дежурной улыбки, сознаётся Мерлин, - но моим решением руководил не страх, а любовь к Артуру. Король не всегда умеет разобраться в своих чувствах. Но я хорошо знаю его, Гвен, и прошу тебя, подумай, как следует, пока у тебя есть возможность сказать «нет».

Страшная догадка обжигает её. Но если даже так, король сделал свой выбор. Сияющая Гвен склоняет голову, словно в знак благодарности. Издевательской благодарности за ненужный совет.

Артур принимает Гвеневру из рук посажённого отца, провозглашает во всеуслышание:

- Это моя невеста!

Притягивает к себе, всколыхнув белое облако шёлка. И целует её, осторожно, целомудренно касается губ сжатыми губами.

Нежные лепестки наполняют воздух вокруг них, кружатся, кружатся. Джеффри открывает старинную книгу.

Мерлин умеет ждать, но когда Джеффри перевязывает руки влюблённых алой лентой и целомудренный поцелуй переходит в страстный, боль становится нестерпимой. «А если бы он меня вывел и представил толпе, как невесту… О боги, наверно, я бы и на костре нашёл, над чем посмеяться…» На миг его улыбка даже становится искренней.

Т3-21 Артур/|Мерлин. Привал в лесу, обед галлюциногенными грибочками №3

- Мерлин, я хочу есть, - Артур старается говорить строго, но его разбирает смех.

- Хва… хава… хавать… тит… - Мерлин пытается удержать непослушные губы руками. Это, кажется, помогает. – И так полкотелка грибов умял.

У Мерлина почему-то три глаза, и все смотрят укоризненно. У Артура меньше глаз, но он всё равно видел, кто съел вторую половину.

- А там ещё не осталось? – с надеждой спрашивает принц.

- Осталось, - уверенно кивает Мерлин, - Целый пенёк. Только есть их низззя… а до чего похожи… Если бы Гаюс мне не объяснил, я ни за что бы не перепутал, - юноша всхлипывает. – Нет, не в этом моё призвание!

- А в чём? – неожиданно жалостливо спрашивает Артур, подпирая норовящую укатиться голову рукой.

- Бебай отодай квик… ик…

На землю тяжело ухает розовый слон.

- Слонов пасти? – изумляется Артур.- Ты что, решил из Камелота свинтить?

- Вот задница! Это магия!

- Магия подождёт, - бурчит Артур, мучительно выбирая: правый рот или левый.

Т3-41 Артур/Мерлин|Мерлин/Ланселот. Ланселот околдованный некой колдуньей влюбляется в Мерлина (уже придворного мага). Артур явно недоволен. "Потерпи еще немного, я почти нашел способ помочь бедняге" ."Лучше помоги мне, а то я точно убью его!" №3

- Потерпи еще немного, я почти нашел способ помочь бедняге.

- Лучше помоги мне, а то я точно убью его!

- Артур, он не виноват…

- А кто виноват?

Мерлин смущённо отводит взгляд и начинает нести что-то ужасно нелепое и не менее запутанное про какую-то старую злую колдунью, ненавидящую Артура и Камелот.

- Мерлин, запрет на магию снят давным-давно, и мною, кстати.

- У неё склероз?

- И при чём тут я? Ведь это за тобой увивается Ланселот?

- Скажи, что тебя это радует.

- Мёёёлин…

Артур отводит в сторону платок, начинает покусывать и зализывать любимое место, где шея переходит в плечо, и Мерлину очень трудно не выдать всей правды, ведь речь идёт о самых близких для него людях. Он же сам нашёл для честного и влюблённого в королеву Ланселота заклинание, помогающее _переключить внимание_...

Т3-2 AU. Мерлин - младший братик одного из рыцарей (сэра Лиона, к примеру), и тот твёрдо намерен сделать из него настоящего воина. Поэтому теперь Мерлин - новый оруженосец принца №2

«Младший братик», о котором с такой любовью рассказывал Лион, совсем не похож на первого рыцаря. Это длинное, тощее, нескладное, ушастое существо. Кажется, дай ему в руки меч, и он согнётся в три погибели. Стукни посильнее, из синих глаз, окружённых девчачьими ресницами, закапают слёзы. Новичок напряжён, переминается с ноги на ногу и покусывает губы. Детские, пухлые.

- Ай, ай, я Мерлин, не бейте меня! – пытается расшевелить парня Артур. – Давай посмотрим, на что ты способен. Кто сумеет выстоять против меня минуту, попадёт прямиком в рыцари.

- А кто не сумеет – прямиком в рай, - неожиданно выдаёт парень.

Учебный меч не оставляет ран, однако достаточно тяжёл, чтобы стукнуть им как следует. Мерлин не плачет, получив по заслугам за пропущенный удар, но у Артура преимущество в весе, мускулах, опыте. Минуты не проходит, как новичок лежит на мокрой траве. Мокрой и очень скользкой, потому что Артур тяжело шлёпается сверху. Брат сэра Лиона резко выдыхает. Не плачет.

- Сдавайся, - хрипит Артур, приставляя к его горлу меч.

- Ни за что.

- А ты не трус.

- Вряд ли вы меня убьёте в учебном бою, сир.

- Соображаешь. Вставай.

- Вы первый.

Артур вдруг понимает, в каком находится положении, и его организм резко усиливает двусмысленность происходящего. Принц, раскрасневшийся от боя, краснеет ещё больше, вскакивает и подаёт новичку руку.

- Есть в тебе что-то такое, Мерлин… Мне как раз нужен новый оруженосец.

Т3-8 fem!Артур/fem!Мерлин "Это тебе совсем не идет"

Мерлин недоумевал: почему Моргана пересидела в девках все мыслимые сроки, при том, что Артура Утер старался женить направо и налево. Ну вот, дождался, наконец, что очередная отвергнутая невеста шарахнула принца заклинанием, «чтобы он лучше понял горькую женскую долю». А Мерлин, как на зло, стоял ближе всех. Настолько близко, что Артур под прикрытием стола поглаживал его бедро. И вот они оба? обе? готовятся к вечернему приёму в честь мерсийского посла. Разбирают старый гардероб Морганы.

- Ах, брось, Артур! Это тебе совсем не идёт. Красный вообще не твой цвет. Я в нём буду смотреться куда лучше.

- Хм, - Артур незаметно прячет за пазуху милый шарфик, пока Мерлин его не углядел (предмет предыдущего спора, в плачевном виде, валяется в углу). – Хм… Что ж, хочешь красное – бери. Бери красное. Я подарю тебе к нему замечательную шляпу…

Т3-33 Артур/Мерлин. Мерлин под действием заклинания теряет память. «Задница» - «Фух. Слава богам. Хоть что-то неизменно в этом мире» H!

- Это принц Артур, - говорит Гаюс.

Мерлин рассматривает парня, чуть постарше него самого, довольно-таки симпатичного, с приятным открытым лицом. Наверняка они подружатся. На лице слуги расплывается приветливая улыбка.

- Гаюс говорит, что ты всё забыл, - ласково улыбается в ответ Артур.

Мерлин улыбается ещё шире и радостно кивает. Наверняка, он забыл что-то приятное.

- Так вот, я тебе напомню, - продолжает Артур. – Ты, ещё до потери памяти, забыл прибрать в моей комнате, зашить рубашку, вычистить сапоги и зайти в конюшню, куда я тебя отправил за позавчерашние проступки. Про моё обещание поставить тебя в колодки, если это повторится, ты, видимо, тоже забыл. И теперь я думаю, с чего же начать…

Хорошенькие новости!

- Вот задница! – в сердцах произносит Мерлин.

- Фух. Слава богам. Хоть что-то неизменно в этом мире, - вздыхает Гаюс. – Очевидно, случай не безнадёжен.

Т3-63 Мерлин | Гвен, Артур/Мерлин. " Гвен, я его убью, если он не отстанет от меня!"

- Мерлин! Мерлин! – доносится издалека.

- Гвен, я его убью, если он не отстанет от меня! – вздыхает Мерлин, обессиленно опускаясь на щербатую ступеньку.

Гвен делает понимающее лицо, хотя ей давно надоело выслушивать жалобы друга. Который жалуется-жалуется, но от Артура не уходит. Другой бы на его месте давно сбежал. Почему «бы»? Есть прецеденты. К счастью, в подобной беседе можно поддакивать, особо не вслушиваясь, и роль лучшей подруги исполнена.

- …надел мне на голову ведро. Только за косички меня не дёргал, потому что у меня их нет, ведёт себя, как мальчишка, который… - осенённый догадкой, Мерлин зажимает рот руками.

- Да, - брякает, не задумываясь, Гвен, уловив паузу в разговоре. Как раз сейчас она думала, где может быть Ланселот.

- Ты тоже так считаешь?

- А что, вполне возможно, - наобум говорит девушка, боясь быть уличённой в невнимании. – Советую тебе поговорить с ним откровенно, это всегда помогает.

На следующее утро Артур удивительно спокоен, и Мерлин спокоен, только Гвен не спокойна. Её снедает любопытство.

- Поговорил? – допытывается она, залучив друга в уголок.

- Да, - он улыбается чему-то далёкому.

- И?

- Я согласился.


	4. Тур 4

Т4-24 Артур\(|)Мерлин. Гвен исчезает, а в лаборатории мага появляется ещё одна лягушка. №1

- Мерлин, она не у тебя? – Артур рукой изобразил встающую в стойку кобру, не замечая, как маг пытается собственным телом прикрыть что-то на столе.– Нет, дверь совсем не закрывай, она как раз в закрытые двери ломится, - глаза Мерлина погасли, и дверь замерла.- У тебя той настойки не осталось? – Выпили настойки. – Ух, и допекла же она меня… Ты закусывай, закусывай, а то у тебя в животе бурчит. Ах, это ты, дорогуша? – король укоризненно поглядел на лягушку, высунувшуюся из-за спины Мерлина. – Ну не ругайся, иди-ка лучше в болото по своим зелёным делам. Эй, Мерлин, да она просто бешеная, бросилась мне прямо в лицо, я её чуть не… чуть не… вот гадость-то!

Волшебник подобрал лягушку с пола, посадил на ладонь и аккуратно погладил по бородавчатой голове.

- Не бойся, Гвен, я тебя не дам в обиду.

- Гвен! – захохотал Артур, на которого уже начала действовать настойка. – А крысы с таким именем у тебя нет? Стоит только на них жениться, как они превращаются в жаб и крыс!

- Я скоро всё исправлю, - продолжал нашёптывать сердито бухтящей лягушке Мерлин.- Потерпи, маленькая…

- Дашь ей имя получше? – Артур пощекотал пятнистое брюшко. – Да, ты уж потерпи.

- А может, это и к лучшему? – заглядывая в круглые лягушачьи глаза, печально улыбнулся Мерлин.

Т4-1 Артур/Мерлин. Артур заперт и в окно видит, как Утер зачитывает Мерлину приговор №4

Кровь… всюду кровь… Кровь на изрезанных пальцах, на разбитых руках, на так и не поддавшейся двери, на цветных стёклах витражного окна, рассыпавшихся по полу. Ещё одна тяжёлая капля срывается со лба, принц бился о двери, о переплёт окна всем телом, бился головой, скрёб дерево, ломая ногти. Артур стоит, впившись пальцами в свинцовый переплёт, не замечая, как острые края осколков впиваются в кожу. Это не боль. Это едва ли тень того, что чувствует сейчас Мерлин, его Мерлин. Мага почти выносят из темницы, он молчит, у него уже нет сил плакать, хотя волшебные цепи, сковавшие тело и магию, заставляют тело гореть изнутри. Утер зачитывает приговор, он обеспечил сыну место с лучшим видом на эшафот. «Злому волшебнику» вменяют в вину все несчастья за последние четыре года, кроме одного, главного, - обольщения принца.

Артур, не дыша, смотрит, как палач срывает с Мерлина остатки одежды, обнажая истерзанное тело, как волшебника опутывают цепью, приковывая к столбу, и наконец стражники отпускают руки, теперь приговорённый может стоять сам. Маг почти повисает на цепях. Тело не слушается, глаза шарят по толпе в тщетной надежде…

- Мерлин! – кричит Артур, снова ударяясь всем телом о переплёт, словно рвущаяся на волю птица. – Мерлин!

В этом крике всё – люблю, прости, ну как же ты, - и Мерлин поднимает глаза к окну, в темноте комнаты даже фигуру не различить, только окровавленные пальцы, вцепившиеся в свинец рамы, но волшебник держится за них взглядом, пока может видеть.

Утер роняет руку, палач роняет факел, крик Артура переходит в вой. Пламя обдаёт тощее тело смертельным жаром, вырывая из мага нечеловеческий вопль. Шум толпы нарастает, люди теснят стражников, но тут волны огня накрывают Мерлина с головой, и всё стихает, как будто огромная волна гнева накатила и отхлынула.

В пламени ещё можно различить смутный силуэт. Всё, что осталось Артуру. Скоро его любовь превратится в пепел, пепел развеется и не останется ничего, кроме памяти. Ветер швыряет в окно клуб горького дыма. Слёзы текут по щекам, размывая кровь и копоть. Больше не будет его улыбок, касаний, голоса, шёпота, горячего дыхания на коже. Огонь сникает, костёр проваливается внутрь себя, угли прогорают и гаснут.

Когда в темноте не различить ни язычка пламени, ненароком пробегающего по углям, когда последний рубиновый жар остывает и пустое пепелище сливается с окружающей чернотой, Артур наконец разжимает пальцы, плетётся через комнату, медленно ступая по осколкам и обломкам мебели, и тяжело падает на кровать. Кровать пахнет дымом.

И Мерлином.

Т4-18 Артур/Мерлин. Modern!AU. Мерлин - принц небольшого европейского государства, Артур - начальник охраны. №2

Бассейн переливается между бортиков, выложенных претенциозной золотой плиткой, как сапфир в дорогой оправе. У воды немного прохладнее. Две пожилых американских туристки, которые решили в такую жару не таскаться по развалинам, сплетничают, развалившись в полосатых шезлонгах.

- А этот, посмотри, какой красавчик!

Мускулистый блондин прыгает с вышки в воду, делая в воздухе хитрый пируэт. Погружается с головой, выныривает, отфыркивается, проплывает кролем круг, второй, третий, поднимая фонтаны брызг.

- Завидный жених, - улыбается вторая дама. – Что там у него за татушка на груди? Я забыла очки в номере.

Первая дама хохочет.

- Это принц Камелота, очень патриотичный малый, судя по тому, что носит флаг своей страны у сердца. Только плакали все невесты этого жениха! – она кивком головы указывает на девчонок с другой стороны бассейна. Одна уже нашла ручку, а прочие готовы подставить под автограф мокрого принца любую часть тела. – У принца Мерлина, говорят, особые предпочтения.

Ещё один молодой человек, почти мальчик, снимает тёмные очки, кладёт их на шезлонг, без единого всплеска соскальзывает с бортика в бассейн, пересекает его весь под водой, неслышно, как рыба, и выныривает рядом с принцем, которому пищащие от счастья девчонки уже принесли цветной коктейль.

- Кто это? – интересуется вторая дама.

- Администратор мне сказал по секрету, он записан как Артур, телохранитель. Сторожит его днём, и особенно ночью, а? – первая толкает её в бок.

- Миленький, - улыбается приятельница. – Хотя эти уши… Нет в нём аристократического изящества.

Молодая негритянка в соседнем шезлонге приподнимает шляпу, смотрит на старушек, потом на мужа, потом на принца, путешествующего, как обычно, инкогнито. «Лишённый аристократического изящества» наследник Камелота отводит с лица мокрые тёмные волосы, тянет к себе коктейль, обхватив запястье настоящего Артура длинными бледными пальцами, языком ловит соломинку. Начальник службы безопасности улыбается своему принцу, и Гвен очень, очень хочется надеяться, что сплетница ошиблась.

Т4-75 Утер\Гаюс. Из-за неудачного заклинания Мерлина Гаюс снова становится молодыми. Касание лица кончиками пальцев. "А я уже и забыл каким красивым ты был" №2

- А я уже и забыл, каким красивым ты был, - Утер касается лица Гаюса, словно не веря. Обрисовывает пальцем потемневшие брови, скользит по гребню носа, слегка шутливо нажимает на кончик. Губы снова стали нежными и немного пухлыми, над верхней едва пробивается юношеский пушок. Золотые волосы снова вьются по плечам. Только вертикальная складка на лбу, куда мельче привычной, да вечно задранная бровь напоминают старого лекаря.

В ответ на королевский комплимент он заливается краской.

- Мы обязательно найдём способ снять проклятые чары, сир, - не поднимая глаз, бубнит Мерлин, который, собственно, во всём и виноват.

- Это подождёт, - царственно поводит рукой Утер. – Идём, Гаюс, молодость даётся нам только раз… ну, или два…

Т4-5 Артур/Мерлин. Разыскивая везде Мерлина, Артур находит его избитого до полусмерти и непомнящего ничего, кроме имени принца. №1

- Гаюс! – Артур хлопнул дверью о стену так, что она чуть не слетела с петель. – Где этот идиот? Где этот лоботряс? Я не могу найти ни одной целой рубашки, а куда он спрятал носки? Доспехи не чищены, завтракать пришлось на кухне чем осталось, а он дрыхнет, правильно? Ты вчера опять отпустил его в таверну?

- Я сам его с вечера не видел, думал, он остался у вас, сир, - Гаюс оторвал глаза от котелка со снадобьем, и тут же через край поползла пена. Старик с невнятной руганью поднял котелок повыше.

- С чего бы ему оставаться у меня на ночь, - пробормотал Артур, заливаясь краской.

- Вам виднее, сир.

- Глупости! Я найду его, из-под земли достану, и если узнаю, что ты его покрываешь…

- У вас рубашка наизнанку, сир.

Артур в конце концов отправился и в таверну. Издалека он заметил у входа небольшую толпу.

- Ой, уби-и-или, - голосил кто-то тонким голосом.

Растолкав зевак, Артур подошёл к лежавшему на земле Мерлину. Тот, кажется, спал, прямо у крыльца, весь перемазанный и оборванный. «Позор!» - подумал принц и шагнул к непутёвому слуге.

- Ну, хватит валяться, бездельник, напился, как свинья, вста… - фраза должна была закончиться колодками, однако рука Артура замерла на затылке юноши, угодив во что-то тёплое и липкое. – Кровь?

- Я нашёл его на заднем дворе, за сараем, - трактирщик был не особенно рад объясняться с принцем из-за пострадавшего слуги. – У нас уже два дня драк не было. И постояльцы все на месте, вот разве вчера съехала старуха с мальчиком, да разве ж они на такое способны?

- Мерлин, - Артур легонько похлопал юношу по щекам. – Эй, это я, Артур. Что с тобой?

- Ар… тур… - туманные глаза широко распахнулись и снова стали закатываться.

- Мерлин, потерпи, я сейчас, - бормотал принц, подхватывая его на руки. – Сейчас будем дома, Гаюс тебя заштопает, будешь как новый…

От прикосновения к спине Мерлин дёрнулся всем телом, и Артур побежал.

- Ар… тур… - прошептали обмётанные губы, из уголка рта сбежала струйка крови.

Слово было красное и золотое, Мерлин тянулся к нему из липкого, засасывающего тумана. Он не помнил, что значит это слово. Он не помнил, кто он и где, только смутно осознавал своё существование, как слабый огонёк, готовый погаснуть в хищной мгле, и просто тянулся к своему солнцу, имя которому было – Артур.

Наконец Мерлин глубоко вдохнул, так что боль в сломанных рёбрах едва не отправила его снова в небытие, и распахнул глаза. Нос утыкался в белое.

- Артур! – испуганно позвал юноша.

- Слава богам, ты очнулся. Они не уйдут от ответа! Ты же помнишь, как это случилось?

Волшебник не помнил, как чужой мальчик попросил его помочь, не помнил заклинания и тяжёлого, вышибающего дух удара о стену, грязной истоптанной земли перед глазами, злобного шипения:

- За сестру! – и накатывающей черноты.

Он только понимал – самое главное, красное и золотое, здесь, а остальное не так важно.

Т4-54 Мерлин и кто-угодно. "Так это ты Великий Мерлин?"

- Так это ты Великий Мерлин? – громко произносит Безумно Накрашенная Женщина. И в сторону публики: - С этим я легко справлюсь.

Платье на ней – снятая в столовой штора, женщина кривляется, прижимаясь к магу. Тот в женском халатике, расшитом звёздами из фольги, на голове вместо колпака украшенная всё той же фольгой бейсболка, ничего лучше не нашлось.

- О, Вивиан! – с преувеличенными ужимками стонет он. Борода, которую зимой носит Санта, лезет в нос. – Возьми мою волшебную силу!

Конец каникул, студенты в летнем лагере на прощанье развлекают сами себя, как могут. Великий Мерлин сходит со сцены, раздаёт реквизит владельцам, проводит руками по лицу, размазывая грим. Ловит отражение в стёклах тёмных очков. Да. Докатился ты, Великий Мерлин. Разворачивает бейсболку со звёздами козырьком назад.

- Привет, Мерлин, я Артур, - протягивает руку владелец тёмных очков. – Выпьешь со мной?

- Где ты был всё это время? – ошалело шепчет волшебник.

- Видишь ли, я здесь живу, так что каникулы предпочитаю проводить в другом месте, - ухмыляется Артур. – Так мне тебя и дальше Мерлином звать, или подскажешь настоящее имя?

- Я Мерлин, ты, задница!

- Великий?

- Великий, куда же без этого…

Т4-3 Артур/Мерлин. «Сир, я верю в старую легенду, что вместе с лишением колдунов девственности они лишаются и магических сил.» A- №3

- Артур! – восхищённо визжит Гвен, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на принца. – Я… я… я тоже люблю тебя!

Принц, как всегда, прекрасный, хмурит брови:

- Что значит «тоже»? Мерлин, зачем ты её привёл?

Слуга заглядывает через его плечо. Не зря он засомневался, что это за охота такая, на которую Мерлину приказано было явиться на полдня позже Артура. Так и есть, ковёр, фрукты, вино, даже шоколад. Наверно, нехорошо так с человеком, который питает чувства, красиво ухаживает, серьёзно готовится… Волшебник пожимает плечами: дружба, как всем известно, живёт дольше любви. Мало ли кому чего хочется. Может, ему самому хочется. Но он же не пристаёт к Артуру. Мужчин отличает выдержка. Не путайте Мерлина и Гвен.

- И это человек, который назвал мои пристрастия странными! – продолжает сердиться Артур.

- Ты. Гвен, - показывает слуга пальцем. – Ты и Гвен. А я пойду. И не говори, что она тебе глубоко противна, я вас видел вме…

Артур с рычанием подтаскивает парня к себе и целует с безумной страстью.

- Что здесь про… - начинает Гвен.

- Я маг, - пищит Мерлин, пуская в ход последний аргумент, взмахом руки погружая Гвен в глубокий обморок.

- Ты что, иначе устроен?

Мерлин бешено соображает.

- Если я потеряю девственность, - сквозь два слоя тонкой ткани он чувствует, как в штанах Артура что-то дёргается, - я потеряю свой дар, не смогу исполнить судьбу, и ты не станешь величайшим королём, и Альбион…

- Умственное расстройство, - урчит Артур, бесцеремонно запуская руки за пояс Мерлиновых штанов. Шершавые ладони проводят по нежной коже маленькой крепкой задницы, и волшебник соглашается с ним.

Т4-13 Артур/Мерлин, future!fic, AU, "Как же долго я тебя искал."

- Мерлин! Мерлин, положи мой меч немедленно! Это опасно для вас обоих!

Мерлин чихает от поднятой пыли, но продолжает орудовать Экскалибуром под кроватью.

- Он очень удобный, - объясняет юноша соседу по комнате. – Плоский. Как раз пролезает в щель. Килгарра опять загнал мой хрустальный шар к чёрту в жопу.

Огромный рыжий котище, уловив своё имя, щурит наглые жёлтые глаза.

Артур с сомнением смотрит на кучку пыльных вещей, извлечённых из-под кровати: старая тетрадь, носок (розовый!), пара окаменевших ластиков, неплохой маркер. Монетка со львом – из каких только стран тут студенты не жили… Наконец отыскивается шар, вдвое меньше мячика для пинг-понга.

- Как же долго я тебя искал! Как мне тебя не хватало сегодня на зачёте!

Мерлин дышит на шар, тщательно вытирает о штаны и суёт в карман толстовки. Потом начинает запихивать вещи и пыль обратно под кровать ногой потёртого кроссовка.

- Что ты делаешь? – останавливает его Артур, хватает вполне приличный с виду маркер, проверяет его на тетради, с сожалением возвращает в общую кучу. – Продолжай.

Мерлин возится у кровати на четвереньках и болтает не переставая. Смешной, наивный Мерлин, до сих пор верящий в волшебство, такой нежный и хрупкий для нынешнего безумного мира. Артур протягивает руку и делает то, что давно собирался, опускает ладонь на обтянутую джинсами задницу. Голос Мерлина меняется, но руку друга он снять не спешит.

Т4-21 Артур/Мерлин. Modern!AU. "Девушка, могу я узнать ваш номер телефона?" №1

- Девушка, а, девушка?

Артур уже полчаса шёл за смешной хипушкой, любуясь стройной фигурой: хоть сейчас на подиум, ну, может, плечи чуть широковаты… Тёмная волна слегка вьющихся волос укрывала сейчас эти плечи, пёстрые расточки подпрыгивали в такт шагам. Артур заметил, как тонкие длинные пальцы сжались в кулак, скрываясь в длинном рукаве яркой туники, незнакомка не обернулась.

Но Пендрагон наконец нагнал добычу в толпе и не собирался сдаваться так быстро.

- Девушка, - он за руку развернул её к себе. – Могу я узнать ваш номер телефона?

Твою мать.

Парень глядел на него спокойно-снисходительно, покручивая нитку деревянных бус, одно из множества болтавшихся на шее не то украшений, не то амулетов. Рукав туники задрался, обнажая тонкое запястье, опутанное немыслимым количеством фенечек. Лицо у незнакомца было странное, собранное из несуразностей и до невозможности красивое. Он сейчас нисколько не походил на девушку, скорее, на шамана или колдуна, сошедшего со страниц старинной книги.

- Если вы думаете, что я не в состоянии постоять за себя, вы ошибаетесь, - спокойно, с небольшой ноткой раздражения произнёс «колдун».

Артур откровенно его разглядывал. Можно сейчас подраться. Или сказать «извини, приятель» и отвалить.

- Извини, приятель, - начал Артур и прокашлялся, голос предательски сел. – Могу я узнать твой номер телефона? Друзья три дня убеждали меня пойти на фестиваль, познакомиться с хорошей девушкой и выбросить дурь из головы, но, видно, мне на роду написано быть с парнем.

Т4-10 Артур/Мерлин, Ланселот. Н! Принц, ревнуя Мерлина к Ланселоту, устраивает за ними слежку

Дневник наблюдений одного ревнивца.

6.30 М. вошёл подозрительно довольный. Возможно, только что от Л. Чем таким весёлым они там занимались?

6.45 М. принялся меня будить. Я всё равно всю ночь не спал, мешали разные мысли.

7.00 Никак не мог отменить обход караулов. Пришлось держать Л. рядом с собой. Л. считает, что я готовлю ему повышение.

9.00 Специально ушёл из оружейной чуть раньше, оставив их вдвоём. Вернулся. М. чистил доспехи магией, Л. смеялся. Ему, значит, доверяет, а мне – нет. Между ними точно что-то есть. Отправил М. чистить конюшню.

12.00 М. вычистил конюшни магией. Л. трётся рядом с конюшней, будто бы из-за того, что ему тоже надо смотреть за своей лошадью. Отправил М. чистить свинарник, свиньи у Л. точно нет.

14.00 Надо было сперва приказать убрать в комнате и заняться моими вещами, а потом отправлять в свинарник. Обед как-то не задался. М. сказал, что лучше бы я следил за Гвен. Да куда она денется.

18.00 Моя комната пахнет свинарником. Моя парадная одежда, в которой я иду на приём, пахнет свинарником. Надеюсь, этот запах отпугнёт и Л.

21.00 Запах не помог. М. незаметно ускользнул с приёма. Поглядим, куда и к кому он бегает по вечерам.

21.30 Интересно, у драконов хороший нюх?

Т4-26 Артур/Мерлин. После смерти Балинора Мерлин обнаруживает, что начинает понимать речь животных. Переход Мерлина на вегетарианскую диету, попытка отучить Артура от охоты.

Слов - 239

В этот день с тарелки Артура не пропало ни одной сосиски. Мерлин несчастными глазами провожал каждый кусок, а потом тихонько спросил:

- Артур! Как ты можешь есть своих собратьев?

Тот поперхнулся. С одной стороны, душевная болезнь, конечно, только вот Мерлин каждый день бывал на кухне, мало ли, что он там видел?

- Они так же, как ты, жили, дышали, радовались солнышку. Вот эта свинья, - а, слава богам, всё-таки свинья, - разве она хотела умирать во цвете лет? – стоп, чьм собратом он меня назвал?

- Мё-ё-ёлин, - пробурчал Арур с набитым ртом, - это такой новый способ выпрашивать еду? Хочешь, чтобы тебе побольше мяса осталось?

- Если бы ты хоть раз поговорил с этим «мясом» по душам, ты бы никогда…

- Во-он! – заорал Артур и кинул в слугу яблоком. Когда тот скрылся за дверью, принц вяло поковырял недоеденную сосиску и со вздохом перевёл взгляд на зелень.

Позже Мерлин обнаружился в углу двора. Длинными пальцами он почёсывал подставляющуюся под ласки пёструю кошку.

- Да, мырсочка, ты быстро привыкнешь, мясо, конечно, вкусная штука, но чтобы есть, необязательно убивать. Стыдно убивать только ради пропитания, моя хорошая. А если в один прекрасный день со мной травы заговорят? Или камни? – он с улыбкой поглядел на булыжники двора. – Извините, что потревожил вас. Позвольте на вас наступить? Уважаемая речка…

В эту ночь Артуру снилось, что он держит на ладони маленький голубой шарик, очень похожий на тот, что вывел его из пещеры. Оплетённый сосудами речек. Тёплый. Живой.


	5. Тур 5

Т5-37 Артур/Мерлин. Артур приходит за Мерлином (после того, как сам его изгнал с целью защитить мага) после смерти Утера.  
>- По-моему, с вами всё в порядке. Ступайте, больной, и позовите следующего.<br>- Я последний. Я здесь с утра торчу, пропустил восемь старушек, шесть стариков, трёх беременных женщин, девять с детьми и четыре обыкновенных, рыцаря с копьём в боку и…  
>- Похвально…<br>- Мерлин! Я хочу есть, как волк.  
>- Прописываю вам плотный ужин в трактире.<br>- Я с ума схожу.  
>- И две кружки пива.<br>- Мерлин, я три дня не слезал с седла…  
>- Вот хорошая мазь от синяков на за… Мммфф…<br>- Я тебе прописываю всё то же самое. И с этой минуты, Мерлин, ты _мой_ придворный маг.

Т5-21 Артур/Мерлин. "Если ты меня еще раз заставишь надеть платье, я тебе превращу в кабана. По габаритам пройдешь"

- Пойдёмте, леди Селена, я покажу вам, какой очаровательный вид открывается с восточной стены, - Артур подталкивает заезжую красавицу, которая, судя по неуклюжей походке, уже нетвёрдо стоит на ногах.

Гвеневра на миг отрывает взгляд от первого рыцаря, и, не переставая улыбаться в тридцать два зуба, сквозь эти самые зубы шипит:

- Вот это швабра! Ни груди, ни задницы. Я всегда подозревала, что мой благородный супруг сожалеет, что его Мерлин не родился женщиной. Нашёл, наконец, что-то похожее.

- Чтоб этой бесстыднице со стены свалиться и ноги переломать, - угодливо шепчет любимая служанка королевы.- То ли дело сэр Ланселот…

Великому магу ничего не стоило бы разглядеть в ней Моргану, но он слишком занят Артуром. И делами королевства. И снова Артуром. Король так и остался большим, шумным, беспокойным ребёнком. Весь день с утра он готовился к войне, а вечером решил подурачиться. Мерлин неотступно был рядом, и ночью, кажется, Артур без него тоже не обойдётся.

- Если ты меня еще раз заставишь надеть платье, я тебе превращу в кабана. По габаритам пройдешь, - бормочет Мерлин. Ступеньки винтовой лестницы круты, ноги путаются в юбках, эхо гуляет между стен. – И две пары туфель натяну на твои жирные копытца!

Никакой магии, немного румян и белил, пара гримасок времён молодости, и люди, видевшие придворного мага по сто раз на дню, даже и не подумали…

- Тайны! Тайны! – шумит Артур, за руку вытягивая Мерлина на верхнюю площадку. Ветер начинает трепать юбки, покрывает обнажённые плечи волшебника мурашками. – Ты что, не можешь жить без тайн? Сперва магия, потом любовь… Ну хочешь – я сейчас крикну на весь Камелот: «Я люблю Мерлина!» Хочешь? – он возвышает голос: - Я…

Тонкие пальцы накрывают губы короля.

- Нет. Ты проспорил мне желание, и теперь будешь хранить эту тайну вечно.

Артур целует прохладные пальцы, притягивает мага к себе и мечтательно шепчет:

- Я люблю Мерлина…

Т5-35 Артур/Мерлин. "Твои улыбки сбивают с толку иноземных гостей!"

- Гвен, я бы очень попросил тебя впредь на приёмах не строить глазки Ланселоту. Твои улыбки сбивают с толку иноземных гостей.

- А то, что ты в задумчивости лапаешь задницу Придворного мага, нет?

Т5-46 Артур/Мерлин. Чрезмерная опека мага влюбленным принцем.

- О нет, я проспал! – в ужасе воскликнул Мерлин. – Завтрак…

- Он ещё почти не остыл, - улыбнулся Артур. – Я подумал, не будет ничего плохого, если ты поспишь ещё чуть-чуть.

- А твои сапоги…

- Не волнуйся, я их уже вычистил. И твои заодно.

- И воду для ванной принёс?

- Э нет, по-моему, кто-то обленился. Тебе же только стоит шепнуть пару слов.

- Угм, - с набитым ртом кивнул Мерлин. Артур глядел на него полными обожания глазами.

- Знаешь, я тут решил, что пора бы нам с тобой… я нашёл одного священника, отца Валентина… Он помогает тем, чьи родные против однополых браков.

Мерлин поперхнулся, закашлялся, перед глазами всё поплыло.

- Мерлин, Мерлин! – кто-то тряс его и бил кулаком по спине.

- Я так и знал, что это сон, - простонал маг. – Не надо было вчера пить с Гавейном. Когда ты сказал, что женишься на мне тайком от отца…

- Я? Тайком от отца? – глаза Артура округлились. – Действительно, не стоило тебе пить. Он же души в тебе не чает! …Что, поверил? А ну марш чистить сапоги!

Т5-73 Мерлин|Смерть. "Что, приятель, снова рутина заела?"

Сегодня она прикинулась врачом «Скорой», усталым, небритым, слегка в подпитии. Тот успокоил мерлиновского соседа по общаге (парень был настолько перепуган, что даже не спросил, почему человек в белом халате один и без чемоданчика), выгнал из комнаты всех и ласково потрепал бесчувственного Мерлина по щеке.

- Что, приятель, снова рутина заела?

Они виделись не слишком часто. Иногда при содействии добрых людей, которые не раз пытались исправить положение Мерлина. Иногда, как сейчас, приходилось наглотаться всякой дряни, чтобы просто поговорить по душам с кем-то, не понаслышке знающим, что такое полторы тысячи лет.

- Заела, - сознался Мерлин. – Время есть? Что будешь, чай, или что-нибудь покрепче? …Как там Килгарра?

- Отлично, - улыбнулся «врач».

- А…

- Извини, не могу, служебная тайна.

Они проболтали до утра, на рассвете Мерлин забылся беспокойным сном. Ему снилась толпа с одинаковыми лицами, в которой надо отыскать Артура, а тот не мог узнать мага за седой бородой и морщинами. Мерлин проснулся в холодном поту. Ночь была за окном, глухая ночь, а никакой не рассвет, беседа прибавила ещё полсуток к бесконечному ожиданию.

- …пачка реланиума, - рыдал за дверью сосед по комнате. – Не дышит…

- Да где же он, наконец!

В комнату с шумом ввалилась настоящая бригада настоящих врачей, в синих комбинезонах, с чемоданчиками, резко ударил по глазам верхний свет.

- Что здесь творится? – Мерлин поглядел на вновь прибывшего врача так, как уже полторы тысячи лет смотрел на всех без исключения мужчин со светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами.

- Это ты отравился из-за несчастной любви, как девчонка, Бэмби? Пачка реланиума…

- …просто кончилась сегодня. И раз уж ты мне не дал поспать, я не Бэмби, я Мерлин. А ты, могу поспорить на нашу следующую встречу, - Артур.

Т5-5 Артур/Ланселот/Мерлин. В очередном плену в очередном подземелье. "Раз уж мы тут надолго застряли..." №3 и без Ланселота )))

- Раз уж мы тут надолго застряли, - Артур растянулся на куче гнилой соломы, - будем обживаться. Приберись тут немного, Мерлин, до обеда ещё есть время.

- Ты уверен, что нас покормят?

- Я уверен, что ты в состоянии изловить крысу. И приведи в порядок мою одежду, сапоги начисти. Я не могу предстать перед гнусными злодеями в подобном виде.

- Хорошо, что меч у тебя отобрали, - пробурчал Мерлин. – Возни меньше.

Т5-39 Артур/Мерлин. Мерлин : " Ты не поверишь, что случилось!"

- Мерлин, что здесь произошло, пока я был без сознания?

- Артур, ты не поверишь, что случилось…

- Это уж мне решать, поверю я или нет, - нахмурился принц.

- Ну, когда на тебя упала вет… когда удар подлого разбойника, напавшего сзади, тебя сразил, из лесу вышла магическая тварь.

- Какая?

- Во-от такая, - Мерлин развёл руками. – Зубастая, мохнатая… ящерица.

- Так. И с чего ты взял, что она магическая? – Артур упёр руки в боки.

- С того, что я её со… созерцал в книге у Гаюса.

- Созерцал? Хм. И что же дальше?

- Она быстро съела всех разбойников.

- И тебя? Или ты слишком костлявый?

- Нет, это ты толстый. И ничего не слушаешь. Началась гроза, ливень…

- Так вот куда делись все следы! Или твоя ящерица улетела?

- Нет! Ударила молния…

- И поразила её в то же мгновение?

- Как ты догадался?

- Опыт. Я уже не первый раз слушаю твои нелепые байки. И вот что, Мерлин… Хочешь знать, что тут было на самом деле?

- Артур! – глаза слуги наполнились слезами. Губы задрожали.

- Ты валялся в ближайших кустах, правда, не берусь утверждать, упал ли ты в обморок от страха.

- Артур!

- В следующий раз, когда будешь рассказывать про дождь, позаботься, чтобы моя одежда достаточно вымокла. Идём домой.


	6. Тур 6

Т6-16 Артур/(|)Мерлин, Рыцари. «Солнце светит Ярким светом в Камелоте и вокруг!» Н!

- Левой! Левой! Песню запе-вай!

- Солнце светит! Ярким светом! В Камелоте и вокруг! – рыцари, тяжело гремя железом, мокрые и сердитые, наворачивали сто первый круг по тренировочному полю.

- И как ему только в голову пришло… - начал Гавейн, обращаясь к Леону.

- Разговорчики в строю! – прикрикнул Артур. – Орлы, правда, Мерлин? Элиан, отмашку мы потом отдельно порепетируем, это тебе не молотком махать! Гавейн, почему причёска до сих пор неуставная?

- Узнаю, кто ему посоветовал, убью, - прошипел Гавейн, нехорошо косясь на Мерлина. – Будь он мне хоть трижды другом.

- Неужели ты думаешь, что этот прогон стада украсит будущий турнир? – Мерлин потеребил намечающуюся бороду.

- У нас ещё полно времени, - насупился Артур. – Я из них таких героев сделаю, дамы будут с трибун падать. Кстати, ты выяснил у волшебного зеркала, что такое ВДВ и где лучше всего охотиться на танки?

Т6-61 Dark!Мерлин. «Ты меня ещё вспомнишь!»

- Ты меня ещё вспомнишь, - сквозь зубы прошипел Мерлин, бросил грязную тряпку в лицо королю и выбежал вон. Артур вытер лицо рукавом безнадёжно испорченной рубашки и слишком спокойным тоном приказал ближайшему стражнику определить Мерлина в колодки.

Слуга преступил все границы, на ровном месте ударился в истерику. Артур всего лишь обсуждал с ним детали предстоящей свадьбы. Похвалился, что ради такой радости выпустит кое-кого из подземелий, и Мерлин вдруг уцепился за эту идею, предложил отпустить пленных друидов. После этого разговор перешёл на умственные способности Мерлина и его дурное исполнение обязанностей. Артур, к слову сказать, не совсем трезвый со всей этой подготовкой к свадьбе и постоянным прибытием гостей, не до конца отчётливо помнил, как они орали друг на друга, про судьбу, про то, что не вся магия – зло, про то, как Мерлин сбивается с ног, обслуживая и защищая Артура. Король почти не задумывался, что делает, за него отвечали гнев и вино, а сам он только и мог смотреть, как шевелятся прекрасные губы слуги. Потом в лицо полетела тряпка, хлопнула дверь…

Утром Артур сонно потянулся, пятка попала в дыру на простыне, и ткань с тихим треском расползлась. Король в ужасе распахнул глаза и обнаружил над собой пыльный, затянутый паутиной полог балдахина.

- Артур! Посмотри, что они мне принесли! – в покои с гневным воплем воровалась Гвен. – Моё свадебное платье! – она швырнула на постель застиранную (но не отстиранную) сероватую ветошь.

- Я во всём разберусь, - Артур сел на взвизгнувшей всеми пружинами кровати и почувствовал, как острая железка, прорвав обивку, впилась ему в зад. Царственным жестом он накинул выцветшее за ночь алое покрывало, потому что во что превратилось бельё, лучше было никому не показывать. Словно Артур не снимал его неделю, причём всю эту неделю с утра тренировался, а вечером опрокидывал на себя ужин. Король прошествовал к шкафу, открыл дверцу, и к его ногам вывалилось целое крысиное семейство.

Гвен, ходившая на врага с мечом, завизжала и вскочила на кровать.

- Понг! Понг! Понг! – послышалось оттуда. Обивка погибла окончательно.

Дверца осталась в руках Артура.

- Крысы – это не самое страшное, - король удержал дверцу, едва не отдавившую ноги.

Действительно, что там крысы, когда ложе с новобрачными делят клопы…

- Мерлин! Негодяй! Где ты прячешься! – Артур вбежал в комнаты Гаюса, потрясая ржавым мечом.

Тихий смех шёл отовсюду и ниоткуда.

Т6-36 Мерлин/Артур. «Не выводи меня из себя», рейтинг желателен.

- Мерлин, хочу тебе напомнить, что я второй день, как женат. Если ты не в состоянии удержать это в памяти, скажи Гаюсу, что к старой микстуре твой организм уже притерпелся.

- Ещё бы я забыл! Мы уже целых два дня, как…

- …Мерлин! Хотя бы не здесь, если королева поймает нас, что она скажет?

- Она скажет: «Не выводи себя из меня… То есть меня из себя…», а меня бы больше устроило «себя из него», вот!

Т6-64 Мерлин/Вивиан. И принцессы любить умеют. H!

- Позвольте, сир? – подобострастно улыбаясь, Триклер снял волосок с плеча Артура. И незаметно припрятал. Ингредиент для снадобья удалось получить на удивление легко. – Теперь она вам совершенно точно не откажет.

Коварный шут чуть ли не в ближайшей нише прочитал заклятье, сунул волос в пузырёк с зельем, поболтал, чтобы растворить скорее. Следовало спешить – принц с букетом и курицей уже летел к покоям Вивиан. Вернее, поднос с курицей был вручён Мерлину, чтобы у того руки не тянулись притормозить Артура.

- Милая, открой! Судьба с курицей на твоём пороге!

- Судьба с куриными мозгами, - пробурчал слуга.

- Мерлин, заткнись!

- Мерлин? – распахивая дверь, сладко протянула Вивиан. – Так значит, тебя зовут Мерлин? Какое чудесное имя! Заходи, конечно, - она втолкнула обалдевшего мага внутрь и захлопнула дверь перед носом оторопевшего Артура. – Курица! Как это романтично! – донеслось из-за двери.

- Что ты делаешь, идиот? – заорал Артур, пнув прочные доски.

- Спасаю тебя, - пискнул Мерлин, которого, кажется, прижали к двери с другой стороны. – Ммм… ыыыы…

- И принцессы умеют любить, Мерлин!

- Давай начнём с курицы!

- Курица подождёт, я знаю кое-что гораздо вкуснее…

- Мерлин, её девичья честь…

- Я врач, я знаю способы… Ахммм…

- Выходи оттуда, или я проверю эти «способы» на тебе! - рявкнул Артур и задумался, воспримет это Мерлин как угрозу или как поощрение к действию.

Т6-38 dark!Мерлин/Артур. После свадьбы Артура и Гвен. «Слишком поздно». A+ №3

Руки Артура и Гвеневры оплетены омелой. Король и королева пьют из одной чаши, кидают её в огонь. Пламя взвивается ввысь. Народ ликует.

- Наш союз благословляет сама магия! – легко покрывая шум толпы, произносит Артур. – Мерлин, расскажи о моей судьбе!

Маг бросает травы в золотой кубок, поджигает их лёгким взмахом руки. Высохший, похудевший вдвое, ещё бледнее в чёрных одеждах. Взглядом синих глаз, кажется, можно резать стекло. Мерлин вдыхает ароматный дым и говорит далёким, чужим голосом:

- Ты сам отвернулся от своей судьбы. Да, ты будешь великим королём, который объединит Альбион, но это не принесёт тебе счастья. Жена изменит, друг предаст, смерть ты примешь от руки собственного сына. После твоей смерти на Альбионе наступит самая кровавая смута за всю историю острова.

- Мерлин, нет, остановись! – кричит Артур, в ужасе понимая, что отныне дни и ночи будут отравлены подозрением. Ни друзей, ни наследника, ни жены…

- Слишком поздно, - шепчет Мерлин и оседает на пол.

Никто не решается к нему подойти.

Т6-65 Мерлин/Елена. «Я рад, что Артур не женился на тебе!»

За окном занимается рассвет.

Елена устраивается поуютнее на плече Мерлина, потом вдруг тянется и неловко целует – под челюсть, почти рядом с ухом.

- Я хотела сказать тебе спасибо. За всё, что ты для меня сделал.

И чувствует, как напрягаются руки, обнимающие её.

- Так это было из благодарности? – шепчет маг в светлую макушку.

Елена легко смеётся.

- Глупенький! Кто-то принимает любовь как должное, но не я, - она переворачивается, ложится грудью на грудь Мерлина, погружает пальцы в тёмные, густые волосы, приникает к припухшим губам. Маг и королевна долго лежат, медленно целуясь, напоминая морского зверя из книги Гаюса, запутавшегося в водорослях простыней.

- Я рад, что Артур не женился на тебе, - улыбается Мерлин, осторожно переворачиваясь.

- Я чувствую, - лукаво улыбается скромница Елена.

Эта жадная дурочка Гвен прозевала главное сокровище Камелота, хочется добавить ей, но с Мерлином о других – либо хорошо, либо ничего.


	7. Тур 7

Т7-2 Артур/Гвен|Мерлин. Устроить маскарад, чтобы получить возможность побыть с ней. Без арлина!

Прошу прощения, я немножко переиграла заявку.

Слов - 278

- Мерлин! – увидев платье из тонкого золотистого шёлка, Гвен запрыгала, как маленькая девочка. – Мерлин, где ты это взял?

- Ах, пустяки, у нас в Эалдоре такие штуки растут на каждом дереве.

- Неужели… Неужели Артур?...

Ну вот, и врать почти не пришлось, удалось ограничиться одним кивком.

Подружки, посвящённые в тайну, собирали Гвеневру на бал-маскарад как могли. Элли дала туфельки, которые немного жали, но были самыми новыми из тех, что нашлись у служанок. Тильда принесла шаль, подаренную знакомым рыцарем, а Марла – старое платье хозяйки, которое, в отличие от Морганиных, вряд ли помнил Утер. Девушка выглядела в этих вещах, нелепо сидевших на ней, как бедная и некрасивая родственница. И вот…

Она стояла перед зеркалом и плакала: красные, натруженные руки лежали на нежном шёлке, с головой выдавая хозяйку.

- Ах, что это я, совсем забыл… - Мерлин, согнувшись в три погибели и что-то бормоча, полез за пазуху. Как базарный фокусник, он вытянул по очереди длинные перчатки и чулки тонкой работы.

- Не хватает хрустальных туфелек, - сквозь слёзы засмеялась Гвен. – Ты моя крёстная фея!

- Я лучше, - притворно надулся Мерлин, усмехаясь про себя, насколько Гвен близка к истине. – Это всё никуда не пропадёт в полночь. Но до утра задерживаться не советую.

- Гляди, Артур, вон та маска совсем не прочь с тобой познакомиться.

- Мерлин, идиот, я не хочу с утра жениться. Как ты думаешь, зачем мой отец устроил всё это безобразие?

- По-моему, - Мерлин поджал губы и склонил голову набок, - вы с отцом уже обсудили вопрос твоей женитьбы на этой девушке. Не помню, как он там точно выразился… «Не в этой жизни» или «только через мой труп»?

Артур отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник и двинулся через зал.

Т7-74 Ланселот/fem!Гавейн. "У тебя грудь!", "Правда что ли? А я думал, что мне померещилось"

- У тебя грудь, - тыкая для уверенности пальцем, говорит Ланселот.

- Правда что ли? А я думал, мне померещилось, - Гавейн зевает во весь рот.

- И борода.

- Что борода? Тебе вчера борода не мешала хватать меня за грудь.

- А у тебя в роду правда гномы были? Ты говорил, что женщина с бородой…

- Мало ли кто чего говорил. Ты, когда лизаться полез, Гвеневрой меня называл. У неё тоже борода? – раздражённо бурчит Гавейн, пытаясь пристроить доспех поверх груди пятого размера. – Вот где этот мерзавец, господин придворный маг?

- Известно где, король его наказывает по-своему. А я предупреждал тебя, не спаивай ты Мерлина…

Т7-13 Артур|Мерлин. АУ. Артур слушает баллады о великом волшебнике, отдавшем жизнь за своего короля. NH! №2

- Идиот!

Чернявый тощий парень нервно обернулся. Трамвай трясло и качало, сквозь неровный стук колёс голоса пассажиров долетали то громче, то тише.

- Идиот! – громко повторил белобрысый парень. – «Принял смерть за своего короля»… Это дело короля – защищать своих подданных и гибнуть за них, если… если не получилось.

- Ну, маг – это не совсем подданный, - усмехнулся его приятель, подмигнул сидевшей напротив смуглянке и тряхнул гривой густых волос. – У тебя вышла чудесная баллада, Гвен. Я вот только не понимаю, почему девяносто процентов слэшеров – девушки.

- Идиот! – упрямо повторил белобрысый. – И девчонка! Сразу видно, что девчонка писала! «Плачь, Артур, по несбывшейся любви, поцелуй его, твои губы в крови»… Сколько, говоришь, лет они вокруг да около ходили? Артуром его ещё зачем-то сделала. Эй, а ты чего уши развесил? – последнее относилось уже к невольному наблюдателю.

- Извини, приятель, - улыбнулся тот. – Мне просто любопытно стало, король тоже идиот, или задница? У любой монеты, понимаешь ли, две стороны, и столько лет не замечать…

- Мерлин, - начал белобрысый.

- Заткнись, - закончили оба хором.

Мерлин смеялся, Артур ошалело обводил взглядом трамвай.

- Я бы ни за что не стал отдавать жизнь за такую задницу.

- А я за такого идиота.

- Я тебе сразу не поверил.

- Я знаю. Пришлось положиться на твой великий дар… опаздывать везде и всегда.

Мерлин помрачнел. Артур тоже. Их руки давно переплелись на спинке сиденья. Король былого и грядущего осторожно поглаживал кисть мага большим пальцем, тот чувствовал движение кольца – нежно и твёрдо… так по-артуровски…

- Выкинь свою балладу, Гвен, и начинай новую, - улыбнулся Артур. Может быть, рывок трамвая, а может быть, что-то большее бросило короля и мага навстречу друг другу. Их губы соединились. Как по заказу вагоновожатый дал звонок.

Звонок звенел, трамвай мчался, в окно врывался весенний ветер. До очередного конца света оставалась целая вечность – полгода.

Т7-4 Артур|fem!Мерлин. "Видал я башни без волшебниц..." №1

- Видал я башни без волшебниц, но волшебниц без башен… - разочарованно протянул Артур.

Мерлин стояла на пороге запущенного домика и вытирала руки о фартук.

- Мечтаешь захватить башню повыше? Что бы сказал об этом мой дедушка Зигмунд, ох уж эти принцы!

- Какая там башня! Да у тебя крыша протекает!

- В каком смысле?

- А в обоих.

- Слушай, ты, задница, настоящие волшебницы возводят башню в своём сердце, и увидеть её может только тот, кто… кто… кто находится на своём месте!

- Ты хочешь сказать, что я… - Артур замолчал, потёр переносицу и начал осаду по всем правилам.

Т7-34 Артур/Мерлин. Таверна. Пьяный Мерлин. Стриптиз. №1

- Да-да-да, у тебя неплохо получается, Мерлин, - произнёс смутно знакомый голос, и сильные руки потянули танцора со стола, где он с неожиданной грацией танцевал среди тарелок и кружек. Зал таверны возмущённо загудел: и ржущие в голос лесорубы, и покрасневший бард, и хозяйка у стойки, облизывающаяся, как кошка…

- Я хочу продо-олжи-ить! Только куртку и платок снять успел, ты, задница!

- О продолжении мы с тобой в номере поговорим, - Артур шлёпнул брыкающегося слугу по заднице. Исключительно в воспитательных целях, конечно же.

А посетители радостно засвистели и заулюлюкали им вслед.

Т7-54 Мерлин/Артур. AU Артуру семнадцать, Мерлину 26. Мерлин придворный маг при короле Утере, Артур — наследный принц и влюблен в мага. "Мерлин, скажи, а ты когда-нибудь делал это с мужчиной?" А-, рейтинг желателен. №2

Артур ненавидит, когда на него смотрят так – снисходительно, с высоты прожитых лет, - тем более что разница между ним и придворным магом не так велика. Ему хочется ударить – и в то же время впиться в эти усмехающиеся губы. Хочется закричать совсем по-детски: «Я уже большой!» Расплакаться и убежать. Накинуться и заласкать.

Артур прерывает бесконечный словесный поток, очередной пересказ сегодняшней собственной победы на турнире, совершенно бесполезную попытку набить себе цену. Тем более что единственный слушатель сидел весь турнир в ложе по другую руку от Утера, да и настроен, как обычно, весьма скептически. Толпа смутных, спутанных вином мыслей проносится в голове принца, он успевает ухватить только хвост, и вдруг понимает, что произнёс это вслух:

- Мерлин, скажи, а ты когда-нибудь делал это с мужчиной?

Прохладные пальцы зажимают ему рот, самые восхитительные пальцы на свете. Неожиданный испуг на миг проступает из-под вечной маски придворного мага – всесильного, холодноватого, поглядывающего на простых смертных с иронией. Артура обдаёт жаром от понимания. Не разобраться сразу, что возмущает больше, Мерлин на месте умершей королевы или призраки отцовских касаний на бледной коже его Мерлина. Хочется ударить. Хочется пометить мага раз и навсегда. Хочется сломать что-нибудь. Слёзы совсем близко, но Пендрагоны не плачут.

- Артур, не делай глупостей, это моя работа, - быстро шепчет Мерлин, словно оправдываясь. Оправдываясь перед ним? Зачем? Почему?

- Делать глупости? – хочется ударить…

Он не влюблён, нет, он очарован, одержим…

- Поддерживать здоровье короля. Твоя судьба на пороге, не бросай её шкурку в огонь раньше времени. Поверь, мне ничуть не легче ждать, чем тебе.

О, эти маги, будь они прокляты, хуже драконов со своими загадками!


	8. Экс тур 8

Так получилось, что в восьмой тур вошли не все присланные заявки, но мне кое-что понравилось в мусорной корзинке…

Мерлин "Да пребудет со мной сила!"

Тысяча лет? Ха, чёрта с два!

Мерлин смотрит на покрытую вереском пустошь, ходящую под ветром. Прямо перед Мерлином в воздухе парит что-то среднее между хрустальным гробом и анабиозной ванной, слегка покачиваясь всё на том же ветру. Мерлин знает, что это шуточки подсознания, что на самом деле это кокон из чистой Силы, принявший более-менее привычный для смотрящего вид. А внутри – Артур. Настоящий Артур.

И Мерлину очень страшно.

Согласно нашивке на комбинезоне у него совсем другое имя. Тысяча лет затянулась. Альбион не однажды был в беде, от старой планеты остался ковыляющий по иной орбите обломок, она слишком много раз меняла имя, так же, как и Мерлин, заблудившийся в дебрях собственной памяти. Жизнь не стояла на месте, и только ноющая боль под сердцем, накатывающая вечерняя тоска, случайная улыбка случайного человека, напомнившая лицо, которого он уже не помнил… И планета, населённая драконами… Они слушались Мерлина, но отличались от Килгарры, как обезьяны от Леонардо Да Винчи.

- Да пребудет со мной Сила, - шепчет Мерлин, делая неизбежный шаг вперёд. Рядом со страхом в груди начинает разрастаться тепло, когда сквозь хрустальный купол Мерлин бросает первый взгляд на Артура. Мелкие грани дробят и туманят забытые черты, слёзы жгут глаза, и Мерлин вспоминает. Вечер в Эалдоре, Артур стоит на крыльце, прижимая к груди тряпичного уродца, игрушку, много лет назад сшитую Хунит, и Мерлина охватывает такое же тепло, и щемящая грусть, и страх перед великим и неотвратимым будущим.

Купол тает, рассеивается радужным туманом, и Мерлин долго, долго стоит, разглядывая, впитывая, нестерпимо желая и боясь прикоснуться, зная, что потом не сможет остановиться, отказаться… Неизвестно, каким проснётся Артур. Неизвестно даже, каким он был, память может сыграть дурную шутку. Неизвестно и чем всё это закончится. Вселенная грозит свернуться, как коврик, и те, кто были великими в пределах Камелота, могут оказаться бессильны. В них пришла нужда, но что они могут дать? Последнюю надежду? Прощальное утешение?

Мерлин всхлипывает. Он давно говорит на другом языке, поминает Силу вместо забытых богов, сменил тысячу имён, тысячу постелей, тысячу миров, но, порывшись в памяти, говорит дрожащим голосом:

- Вставай, засоня ленивая! Нас ждут великие дела!

Пробегает пальцами по щеке, отводит отросшие пряди – тогда, на войне, Артуру было не до наведения красоты. Золотистая щетина слегка покалывает подушечки пальцев. Артур тёплый, он дышит, пахнет солнечным днём, кожей и металлом, конюшней и свежим потом, и ещё тысячей вещей, позабытых в стерильном мире, которому давно принадлежит Мерлин. Первое касание губ, привыкание, воспоминание, вживание и прорастание, заполнение той самой пустоты под сердцем… О великая Сила, если ещё раз придётся от этого отказаться…

Мерлину кажется, что он умирает.

Артур медленно открывает глаза. Смотрит на серое, готовое пролиться дождём небо. На Мерлина. Своего Мерлина.

Мерлин смотрит на него. И плачет. И ждёт.

Артуру за сорок, проседь, старые шрамы, загрубевшие от меча руки. Он прекрасен, как древний бог. Мерлину едва ли двадцать, плюс-минус миллион, смешные уши, выпирающие скулы, ключицы, длинные руки и ноги резко вытянувшегося подростка, и плевал он на достижения современной косметологии.

Мерлин снова шмыгает носом, и Артур сводит брови к переносице, словно и не было этой прорвы лет:

- Не будь такой девчонкой, Мё-ё-ёлин!

А потом их буквально швыряет друг к другу.

Ближе к вечеру появляются ребята с корабля, издалека выкликают ненужное теперь чужое имя, подходят ближе к замершей на камне фигуре. В сумерках чужого мира непонятно, отчего первый пилот, спасший вчера их всех от падения на этот обломок, вдруг раздался в плечах.

- Отражатель починили, мы можем… - начинает один из техников, и тут понимает, что у сидящего светлые волосы.

Первый пилот «Золотого Дракона» с блаженной улыбкой развалился на коленях незнакомца. Форменный комбинезон совершенно растерзан, перемазан землёй и травой, молния разъехалась, а на обнажённой коже шеи, ключиц, костлявого плеча выступают даже в полумраке заметные тёмные пятна. Мерлину совершенно всё равно, даже если он в самом деле окончательно спятил и кроме него никто не видит здесь никакого Артура, даже если вернувшаяся реальность его убьёт. К исходу второй тысячи лет Мерлин окончательно уверился, что Сиды его провели. А сейчас пальцы Артура запутались в его волосах.

- Эй, - сиплым голосом начинает нейромеханик, не ко времени вспомнивший всякие страшилки. – А это кто вообще?

- Моя Судьба, - просто отвечает Мерлин.

Артур/Мерлин. МодернАУ. "В шестом веке тебя бы казнили" H+

- Скукота, - Мерлин, не открывая глаз, почесал живот.

Артур жадно глядел на обнажившуюся полоску кожи между зелёной футболкой и сползшими к бёдрам шортами. С некоторых пор он по-другому смотрел на старого друга, а лето, принесшее с собой обилие открытой молочно-белой кожи, освобождённые из-под толстых свитеров беззащитное горло и резкие ключицы, повергало Артура в панику. Мерлин поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, вздохнул, и воображение бросило кровь Артура к паху.

- Скукота, - повторил Мерлин. – Вот станешь ты каким-нибудь… ну… ну, даже если не наследником своего отца, даже если не президентом компании, а президентом какой-нибудь страны… даже если бы ты родился королём… Это же совсем не то.

- Почему? – спросил Артур, растягиваясь рядом на траве.

- Это совсем не то. Ты создан для всеобщего обожания, а сейчас имя правителя треплют все, кому не лень. Вот если бы ты правил этак веке в шестом… Король Артур – звучит, а?

Артур вдруг понял, что вся любовь и обожание подданных была бы ничем по сравнению с любовью одного-единственного человека.

- А ты? – вырвалось у него.

- Что я? – неожиданно покраснев Мерлин открыл глаза. Он был такой близкий, такой тёплый.

- Где бы ты был?

- О, я был бы твоим великим магом.

- Так уж и великим?

- Задница. Конечно, великим. Великому королю другой и не нужен.

- Дурачок. В шестом веке тебя бы казнили.

- За что?

- Думаешь, я не знаю? – Артур, наверно, единственный, знал, откуда у Мерлина собака. И при каких обстоятельствах вся посуда из буфета Хунит разбилась – Мерлин с перепугу неудачно опустил взлетевший буфет. Весь этот год Артур подглядывал за объектом обожания и узнал кое-что неожиданное. Правда, Мерлин не знал, что Артур знал. – Да и сейчас отношение к таким, как ты, мало переме…

Мерлин ещё больше покраснел, повернулся на бок, посмотрел на Артура так, что у того всё внутри перевернулось, и… поцеловал.

- А я не боюсь, - глядя с вызовом, произнёс Мерлин, тяжело дыша, когда они наконец расцепились. – Двум смертям не бывать…

- Точно, - философски заметил Артур, укладываясь на него сверху. – Два раза не казнили даже в шестом веке, - он улыбнулся Мерлину в губы. Тот удивлённо поднял брови, но колени мягко развёл, позволяя, впуская Артура на завоёванную территорию. И Артур пояснил: – Если бы я догадался раньше, я бы сказал «к таким, как мы».

- Ну и? – губы Придворного Мага искривила презрительная улыбка. Как будто это не он сидел сейчас на груде соломы, прикованный к стене покрытой рунами цепью. Как будто это молодые дворяне, поднявшие бунт, стояли перед ним на допросе.

- Завтра ты будешь сожжён, - повторил сэр Ричард, сын сэра Леона. – Вместе со своими книжонками и прочим колдовским барахлом. При Утере…

- … такого не было, - хором с ним закончил Мерлин и захохотал.

Сэр Ричард оглянулся на остальных и покрутил пальцем у виска. При других обстоятельствах Мерлин мог бы им гордиться – с такой оперативностью привести тайного правителя Камелота в бесчувственное состояние и доставить для расправы в столицу с поля боя. Поля боя, выжженного не чьей-нибудь, а мерлиновской магией.

- Где тело короля? – спросил маг, поднимаясь и придвигаясь вплотную к сэру Ричарду. Тот глянул на него испуганно снизу вверх. Да, то, что толстая цепь удлиннилась прямо на глазах, давая Мерлину возможность двигаться, и то, что Мерлин ничего особенного для этого не сделал, произвело определённый эффект.

- В за-зале, - пробормотал за спиной сэра Ричарда сэр Марк, младший брат сэра Озрика. – Второй день…

Сердце Мерлина упало. У него оставались считанные часы. Стена расступилась, цепи упали, бунтовщики испуганно сжались, но волшебник был слишком занят, чтобы с ними возиться.

- Хотел сбежать? – с усмешкой обратился он к тени короля, маявшейся около тела.

- И сбежал, - довольно произнёс Артур. – Мне надоело быть твоей игрушкой. Завоёвывать для тебя мир. И думать, во что ты превратишь его.

- Мир никогда не был моей целью, - покачал головой Мерлин. – Моей целью был ты, а ты так любил играть в войну. Ты мчался впереди на белом коне, а я расчищал дорогу. Теперь я предоставлю Камелоту катиться ко всем чертям, а вот ты навсегда останешься моим. Рано или поздно средство для воскрешения найдётся, а пока я буду навещать тебя в Авалоне по мере возможности.

Артур застонал сквозь зубы.

Артур/Мерлин "Он вполне не плох, когда просыпается с утра. Ай, перестань в меня кидать свои сапоги!"

- А что это за голый мужик торчал у тебя вчера в окне?

- А-а, это Гавейн, - Мерлин брякнул поднос с завтраком на стол.

- Что он там делал?

- Ночевал, - пожал плечами Мерлин и смахнул со стола грязный носок.

- В твоей постели? – подозрительно ровным голосом спросил Артур.

- В моей по… - Мерлин, передумавший и нагнувшийся поднять носок с пола, замер на миг. – А. Да. Он вполне неплох, когда просыпается с утра. Ой! И перестань кидать в меня свои сапоги, сир, с тобой и так достаточно уборки.

Потирая задницу, Мерлин полез под кровать в поисках второго носка. Артур представил на этих половинках загребущие лапы Гавейна и скрипнул зубами. Видимо, копаясь под кроватью, Мерлин надышался пылью, потому что оттуда долго слышалось громкое фырканье.


	9. Тур 8

Т8-4 Мерлин|fem!Артур. АУ. Мерлин — знаменитый на весь Камелот аптекарь и парфюмер, весьма искусный. До Камелота доходят слухи о нем, и принцесса желает увидеть его воочию.

Слов - 236

Кроссовер с "Парфюмером"

Ланселот и Гавейн поняли, что отпускать принцессу одну к знаменитому магу и парфюмеру было плохой идеей. Но он лишь попросил, негромко, и даже добавил:

- Я не настаиваю.

И взмахнул ресницами. И оба рыцаря покорно остались ждать за дверью лаборатории. А теперь ломали голову, как объяснить Утеру, что его единственная дочь собирается выйти замуж – стыдно сказать – за колдуна (хотя и довольно симпатичного), и остаться жить в его доме (который, возможно, будет побогаче родного дворца).

Всё началось с портрета, привезённого заезжими купцами. Принцесса Артураиана посмеялась над большими ушами и наивным выражением лица знаменитого на весь Альбион аптекаря. Старший купец с придыханием объяснил, что большую часть чудесного обаяния Мерлина можно почувствовать лишь при личном общении. Боевая девушка быстро собралась в дорогу. Она всегда была решительной, могла за себя постоять, поэтому не страшно было оставить наедине с мужчиной, но чтобы так…

- Ты знаешь, я тоже останусь, - вздохнул Ланселот.

- Из-за него? – с ноткой ревности спросил Гавейн.

- Я еду с вами, ваше высочество, - появляясь на пороге гостиничного номера, заявил Мерлин. – Вы станете великой королевой, - он поднял руку, предупреждая вопрос. – Отец не будет возражать. Подданные будут любить вас так же, как ме… как я. Вот мой подарок к свадьбе.

Принцесса так и эдак повертела синий флакончик, капнула пару капель на язык и поморщилась.

- Это духи, - улыбнулся Мерлин.

- А чем они пахнут? – спросила принцесса. – Мне в детстве на тренировке нос сломали, так что… эээ…

Т8-5 fem!Артур/Мерлин. Артур: «Твои дети меня убивают!» — «Ну они, видимо решили воплотить мои мечты.»

Слов - 182, модерн АУ

- Арти, открой! – костлявое тело мага ударилось в дверь лаборатории.

- Да он точно в эту сторону побежал! - раздался звонкий детский голос.

Из коридора донеслись топот и восторженные визги.

- Папочка попался! Папочка попался! – радостно выпевала старшенькая, Моргана.

- Ы-ы-ы, я длякон! Огой! Исё огой! Ам! – маленький Мордред попытался изобразить грозный рык, а потом по-настоящему цапнул отца за ногу, куда смог дотянуться.

- Ай! Открой немедленно!

- За Камелот! – близнецы Ланселот и Гавейн накинулись на Мерлина, молотя его подушками.

- Арти, твои дети меня убивают! Открой! – взмолился Мерлин.

- Ну, они, видимо, решили воплотить мои мечты! Давай, пообщайся хоть раз со СВОИМИ детьми, тебе будет полезно. Из лаборатории сутками не вылезает, развёл здесь бардак, войти невозможно… - Артурианна задела могучим плечом одну из полок, что-то со звоном покатилось. – Неужели нельзя воспользоваться ведром и тряпкой? Это же элементарно. А то семью кормить – я, дети - я, кухня - я, уборка - тоже я…

Видимо, лицо Мерлина так изменилось, что дети стихли и замерли.

- Арти, это опасно, ничего там не трогай, - совсем другим тоном произнёс маг. - И лучше открой сама.

Т8-8 Артур/fem!Мерлин «Сир, это всего лишь соплохвост!»

Слов - 106

- Цок-цок-цок-цок-цок! – сердито стрекотало огромное бронированное насекомое.

Артур, выставив вперёд меч, прикидывал, удастся ли пробить сталью чёрный лаковый бок. Хотя, возможно, удар лишь больше раздразнит этого… это… эту штуку. Но выхода не было, на пороге лесной хижины стояла хрупкая девушка, и отдать её на растерзание магическому скорпиону-переростку Артур не собирался.

- Сир! – возмущённо произнесла девушка. – Это всего лишь соплохвост! Иди сюда, Барсик! Этот грубиян тебя не обидел?

Насекомое, перебирая множеством ног, взбежало на крыльцо и потёрлось о ногу хозяйки. Та выбила на панцире длинными пальцами замысловатую дробь, и соплохвост зацокал… довольно и ласково?

Артур со вздохом опустил меч. Девушка ему нравилась, что делало ситуацию только хуже…

Т8-12 Артур/fem!Мерлин. "Поставь, где взял!" - "Ну нет, моя судьба в моих руках!" Н+

(исправленное)

Слов - 107

- Так, опять выпиваешь с Гавейном? Что это тут у нас? Хмм… «долго и счастливо»... - Артур вертит в руках бутыль тёмного стекла.

- Поставь, где взял! – Мерлин тянет зелье на себя.

- Ну нет, моя судьба в моих руках!

Артур вырывает бутылку из рук девушки и выразительно глядя на незадачливую парочку делает несколько крупных глотков.

- Ах, так? – кричит Гвен. Когда её отрывают от бутылки, там не достаёт доброй половины.

Артур держит Гвен, а Гавейн - Мерлин, чтобы дело не дошло до убийства.

- Ланселот, мы долго не продержимся, беги и вылей это куда-нибудь!

- Это ещё ничего, - провожая взглядом королеву и первого рыцаря, говорит Мерлин Гавейну. – С тебя бы сталось вылить остаток зелья в пойло свиньям…

Т8-15 Артур | Мерлин | Игрейн. АУ, Перед рождением Артура была забрана жизнь не Игрейн, а Утера.

Слов -339

- Что ещё известно про эту девчонку? – королева Игрейн пристально смотрит в глаза Гаюса.

- Известно только, что явится Эмрис, с великой волшебной силой, какой ни у кого не было уже триста лет, со времён Талиесина, - разводит руками Гаюс. - И вместе с Артуром они объединят Альбион.

«А девчонка это или древний старец, неизвестно», - добавляет он про себя. Ещё не хватало, чтобы королева начала подозревать всех и каждого. И так почти ежедневно кого-то жгут на площади.

Королева хмурится. Она пережила многое – смерть первого, любимого мужа, которого убил Утер. И брата, который вступился за честь Игрейн. Жизнь в золотой клетке и смерть Утера, которого забрала магия. Любовь и предательство Нимуэ, бежавшей, оставившей королевство без защиты в самый трудный момент, когда одни благородные мужи принялись навязчиво свататься к беззащитной женщине с ребёнком, а другие пытались отщипнуть кусок побольше от её земель. Нет, останься Нимуэ, Игрейн ни за что бы не отдала её на растерзание советникам, но теперь магия вне закона в этих землях. Нынешний фаворит, сэр Леон, предан королеве как верный пёс, он отыскал и привёз во дворец внебрачную дочь Утера, Игрейн глаз с Морганы не спускает. Уж она постарается подобрать для строптивой, в отца, девчонки правильного мужа. А её мальчик, её Артур, единственный свет в окошке…

Игрейн ни с кем не собирается его делить. Так же, как и власть. И то, и другое слишком дорого ей досталось. Отдать сына какой-то соплячке? Отказаться от Камелота и тихо доживать век в дальней комнатке замка, забытой всеми старухой? Быть может, Артур и эта ведьма объединят Альбион, вот только дёргать их за ниточки будет королева Игрейн.

- Гаюс, мы не должны прозевать её, - строго напоминает Игрейн.

А в это время.

- …и они кидали в меня картошкой, а это больно, сир.

- Ну Мерлин, ну сегодня София точно согласится. Всё, всё, я побежал.

- Но её величество посадит меня в подземелье! Там холодно! И крысы!

- Не будь такой девчонкой, Мерлин! Я пришлю тебе вина, чтобы согреться, - доносится уже из-за двери.

Что? Артур напевает? Мерлин улыбается и возвращается к уборке.

Т8-20 Мерлин|(/)Артур. "Нет ничего хорошего в знании своей судьбы".

Слов - 78

- Он вчера к гадалке ходил, - сообщает сэр Борс, и его юный оруженосец заливается краской под дружный хохот рыцарей.

- Нет ничего хорошего в знании своей судьбы, - сэр Гавейн дружески хлопает парня по плечу. - Жизнь - одно большое приключение, приятель!

- Напротив, - качает головой Артур. - Строить что-либо лучше по чёткому плану, зная конечную цель.

- У всех историй один конец, - неожиданно изрекает молчаливый сэр Персиваль.

«Это мы ещё посмотрим», - думает Мерлин.

Т8-22 Артур/(|)Мерлин. «Ну что там, в будущем?» — «Вы стали Великим Королём.» Вымученно улыбаться, зная, как умрёт Артур, пытаться как-то исправить.

Слов - 245

- Что ты там видишь, Мерлин?

Артуру сперва смешно, потом любопытно, и наконец страшно. Второй час его маг таращится в миску с водой, что-то шепчет, а лицо у него… Артур слишком хорошо знает это выражение, раз за разом сменяющее блеснувшую радость.

Мерлину тоже страшно. Будущее – не забава, зря он поддался на нетрезвые подначки Артура. Он видит подъём Камелота, славу – и падение. После смерти великого короля.

Нет, будущее – не ровная дорога. Оно как сплетённый клубок нитей, рвущихся, лопающихся, расползающихся под руками. Тянешь за одну - Артур умирает. Тянешь за другую – конец ещё быстрее и ужаснее. Мерлин боится не успеть найти самую длинную и прочную.

- Ну что там, в будущем? – Артур видит воду и только воду, сквозь гладкую поверхность можно разобрать каждую щербинку на дне старой гаюсовой миски.

- Вы стали великим королём… - Мерлин отвечает тоном человека, занятого работой, пальцы слегка подрагивают, словно что-то перебирая…

Артуру страшно. Мерлину тоже.

Ага, вот она, эта нить. Артур женится на Гвен – ну и пускай… Мерлин готов на костёр пойти, чтобы выторговать у судьбы лишний день для Артура, но судьба требует другой платы.

Ночью Мерлин смотрит на лицо спящего Артура в синеватом свете луны, и сердце подпрыгивает до самого горла, когда храп обрывается. Вдруг Мерлин ошибся и Артур умер, умер прямо сейчас, сердце остановилось во сне… Артур поворачивается на бок, сгребает своего мага в охапку – тот замирает от ощущения хрупкости момента – и засыпает. Мерлин не спит. Он пытается запомнить каждый оставшийся миг, насладиться им сполна. Но ему просто страшно.

Т8-30 Артур/Мерлин. Мерлин признается в магии каким-нибудь эффектным жестом. Артур не впечатлен. «Лучше б ты наколдовал что-нибудь полезное.»

Слов - 110

Огонёк свечи оторвался от фитиля и медленно поплыл в воздухе. Неведомо откуда к нему присоединились ещё два.

- Девчонка, - фыркнул Артур. – Давай что-нибудь более материальное…

- Я знаю, ты любишь красный цвет, - улыбнулся Мерлин, хотя некоторая обида в голосе сквозила. Волшебник хотел признаться магией в любви… или любовью – в магии… Для него это было одно.

Огни опустились на руку Мерлину, тот сложил ладони лодочкой, раскрыл – перед Артуром лежала свежая роза в капельках росы.

- Хм…

- Задница!

Артур на лету поймал запущенное ему в лоб румяное яблоко (и когда в него успела превратиться роза?), с хрустом вгрызся в сочную мякоть:

- Уже лучше, Мерлин. Оказывается, ты не безнадёжен.

Т8-67 dark!Мерлин. После смерти Артура. «Мир никогда не был моей целью.»

Слов - 308

- Ну и? – губы Придворного Мага искривила презрительная улыбка. Как будто это не он сидел сейчас на груде соломы, прикованный к стене покрытой рунами цепью. Как будто это молодые дворяне, поднявшие бунт, стояли перед ним на допросе.

- Завтра ты будешь сожжён, - повторил сэр Ричард, сын сэра Леона. – Вместе со своими книжонками и прочим колдовским барахлом. При Утере…

- … такого не было, - хором с ним закончил Мерлин и захохотал.

Сэр Ричард оглянулся на остальных и покрутил пальцем у виска. При других обстоятельствах Мерлин мог бы им гордиться – с такой оперативностью привести тайного правителя Камелота в бесчувственное состояние и доставить для расправы в столицу с поля боя. Поля боя, выжженного не чьей-нибудь, а мерлиновской магией.

- Где тело короля? – спросил маг, поднимаясь и придвигаясь вплотную к сэру Ричарду. Тот глянул на него испуганно снизу вверх. Да, то, что толстая цепь удлиннилась прямо на глазах, давая Мерлину возможность двигаться, и то, что Мерлин ничего особенного для этого не сделал, произвело определённый эффект.

- В за-зале, - пробормотал за спиной сэра Ричарда сэр Марк, младший брат сэра Озрика. – Второй день…

Сердце Мерлина упало. У него оставались считанные часы. Стена расступилась, цепи упали, бунтовщики испуганно сжались, но волшебник был слишком занят, чтобы с ними возиться.

- Хотел сбежать? – с усмешкой обратился он к тени короля, маявшейся около тела.

- И сбежал, - довольно произнёс Артур. – Мне надоело быть твоей игрушкой. Завоёвывать для тебя мир. И думать, во что ты превратишь его.

- Мир никогда не был моей целью, - покачал головой Мерлин. – Моей целью был ты, а ты так любил играть в войну. Ты мчался впереди на белом коне, а я расчищал дорогу. Теперь я предоставлю Камелоту катиться ко всем чертям, а вот ты навсегда останешься моим. Рано или поздно средство для воскрешения найдётся, а пока я буду навещать тебя в Авалоне по мере возможности.

Артур застонал сквозь зубы.


	10. Тур 9

Т9-73 Мордред | Моргана. Подвинься тетя, я самый злой волшебник. Н!

Слов - 22

Мордред: Подвинься, тётя, я тут самый злобный волшебник!

Моргана: Ещё раз назовёшь меня тётей, и я по уровню злобности переплюну тебя втрое.

Т9-24 Артур/Мерлин. Мерлин невинная зайка, Артур король всея всея, справедливый, смелый и всеми боготворимый. "Приведите ко мне мальчишку"

Слов - 288

Артур великий король.

Достаточно сильный, чтобы защитить свой народ. Достаточно смелый, чтобы принять решение, не добавляющее его образу светлых красок. Достаточно разумный, чтобы, в отличие от отца, пользоваться преимуществами, которые даёт магия.

Новая крепость перекроет дорогу варварам с юга, но друиды говорят: земля не держит, скрепи её кровью невинного юноши.

- Приведите ко мне мальчишку, - говорит великий король своим рыцарям, самым сильным, самым смелым после него, верящим в короля как в земного бога. Они знают, для чего нужен мальчишка, но король просит, и они едут.

Они едут в земли Цендреда. Матери в Камелоте могут спать спокойно. Король бережёт их сон.

Утром, когда всё готово для ритуала, алтарь из жёлтого камня в тёмных пятнах бог весть насколько старой крови, священные ножи из чёрного металла упавших звёзд, пахучие дрова семи пород деревьев, вино, и яства, и пёстрые флажки для последующего праздника, мальчишка стоит и улыбается на утреннее солнце. Как будто не было ночи в седле, сумасшедшей гонки. Он сам согласился послужить королю, он счастлив, ему нравятся пёстрые флажки, алые плащи, лиловое платье королевы, он не знает, вокруг кого затеяна вся эта суета, долго ли продлится его служба. Он воплощённая невинность и наивность, эти сияющие голубые глаза, трогательно торчащие уши, и улыбка, о, эта улыбка…

Королева первой замечает неладное. Она женщина, и она ближе всех к Артуру. Она знает, что он тоже человек. Она уже кое-что прощала мужу, как он ей прощал, но здесь что-то новое. Юноша. Почти мальчик. Гвен сидит по правую руку от Артура, вся подавшись вперёд, но король не замечает, он не сводит глаз с будущей жертвы. Хорошо бы его благоразумия хватило ещё на полчаса.

- Привет, - говорит мальчишка королю без всякого священного трепета. - Я Мерлин, и от живого меня тебе будет куда больше толку.

Т9-31 Агравейн. "Какой я коварный!"

Слов - 325

Понедельник. Обедал с Артуром. По традиции, когда он отвлёкся, плюнул ему в суп. Молодец!

Вторник. В коридоре ущипнул Гвен за задницу, она перевернула поднос с артуровским завтраком на лучшее платье и весь день была не в настроении. А уж если она не в настроении, кое-кто останется без сладкого. Кто рано встаёт, тому бог подаёт!

Среда. Познакомил Гавейна с подружкой Леона. Тружусь как пчела, надеюсь, Моргана оценит.

Четверг. Перепутал все носки Артура, часть засунул под кровать, за шкаф и в самые пыльные углы. Мерлин дуется. Теперь Артур точно останется без сладкого. Ай да я!

Пятница. Завтра выезжаем на секретную миссию. По дороге навещу Моргану, не забыть бы захватить малиновое варенье и тёплые носки. Подбил рыцарей на турнир по армрестлингу, в проигрыше остались все, кроме меня и Персиваля. Какой я коварный!

Суббота. Я не знал, что левой рукой их тоже учили биться. В следующем турнире по армрестлингу будет два тура. В общей суматохе перепутал Артура с Мерлином. Уупс. Если ещё учесть, что я забыл носки и малиновое варенье, мне повезло, что Моргана меня не убила. За ужином плюнул в суп Артуру дважды, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться.

Воскресенье. Артур снова потащился в лес, будь он неладен. Надо было бы передать с ним носки и варенье для Морганы, но Артур так заморочил мне голову своим Мерлином, что я опять всё забыл.

Воскресенье. Мерлин высказал Гвеневре всё, что думает про её отношения с Артуром, и получил кувшином по голове. Артур дуется и отказывается от сладкого. Надо будет сказать Моргане, что это я всё подстроил.

Снова понедельник. Артур в качестве жеста примирения позвал Гвен замуж, не хочет ударить в грязь лицом, и с утра репетирует с Мерлином первую брачную ночь. Моргана в моей голове требует какого-то Эмриса. Гаюс не желает отдавать книжки по магии, ну ладно, не доставайтесь же они никому, пришлю за ними стражников. А за самим Гаюсом - знакомого мага. Пусть поводит его к Моргане поговорить про Эмриса. Кстати, пусть заодно носки и варенье передаст. Агравейн - это голова!

Т9-18 Артур/Мерлин. "А если бы я был лысым или с кривыми зубами?"

Слов - 69

- А если бы я был лысым или с кривыми зубами?

- А ещё не всё потеряно, - Мерлин рассеяно проводит пальцами по груди короля, прижимается теснее к его горячему боку. - Вот будем мы старые-престарые…

- И даже смерть не разлучит нас, - фыркает ему в макушку Артур. - Ну ты и девчонка, Мерлин!

И только дракон за много миль от них усмехается, он-то знает кое-что о будущем.


End file.
